


Duty

by Innovatordoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innovatordoll/pseuds/Innovatordoll
Summary: Threat





	1. Threat

_"I'm here, for you"..._ Kylo Ren woke, his eyes opening quickly and he sat up. A voice, female and like honey slowly moved into his brain. 

Standing up he walked over to a window not really staring out at the stars or seeing his reflection. Only a voice, he thought to himself. This was twice now the same message but only blackness surrounded the the foretelling dream. He did not know who, where or when and his mouth tightened slightly in anger. 

He did not like threats and he did not like anything sweet. He had learned that from Rey. 

He turned away from the window raking his fingers through his hair. He wanted to find those books but Finn and Rey made sure he never got them. He took a deep breath and let it out. 

His eyes closed for a moment while he was thinking, a threat was coming and he, the supreme leader will be ready. 

...  
General Hux looked at the schematics of the planet it was perfect. 

He kept his face in a frozen disapproving look even though he was very pleased. The food resource for the First Order alone, made the time worth it. 

They would claim this planet for the First Order and make it their own. Placing his hands behind his back he issued the command to set course and to go to the planet. 

Time had passed and the Supremacy wing was rebuilt, along with the Finalizer and Luminous they jumped out of hyperspace. To the unknown planet #618aa1 this was not deep into the Unknown Region but a missed area that the late Snoke had been looking at. 

General Hux held back a sigh as Kylo Ren walked over. He couldn't help but take a jab at Kylo Ren. "The Late Supreme Leader Snoke foresaw that there was something very important here." 

Kylo Ren face stayed passive but he saw a momentary flash of anger in his eyes. He almost smirked. 

"Then we will-" Kylo Ren did not finish his sentence as two large ships suddenly jumped out of hyperspace ships he had never seen before. 

...

Soon Luna thought, it had taken years of discipline but she was ready, always careful manipulation of Grand Uthaen and the dreams had shown her this planet a food source. 

She had been standing in the same spot now for 10 hours straight ordered to stay there until told she was dismissed. It wouldn't be the first time but it would be the last.

Slowing her breathing and heartbeat she relaxed and waited. 

Grand Uthaen drummed her fingers. She was not the type to let such a food source by "Open a transmission" she snapped. 

As soon as she saw it was open she spoke "I am the Grand Uthaen what is your business with this planet" there was pause one so long surely the Grand Uthaen would repeat herself. 

Then a sharp voice came through "I am General Hux with the First Order. We are here on a diplomatic mission" lie one they want resources, Luna thought.

"We extend an offer of trade" he said. Lie two no trade 

Surely the Grand Uthaen would know it was a lie unless she thought differently. "In a gesture we of course would come over to finish our talk" lie three they would come to attack

Luna almost smirked standing motionless as commanded. There was no way that Grand Uthaen would let someone come onto her ship instead she would go there to surprise attack. 

"That is very generous of you General Hux but instead we will come to you." she motioned to turn off the transmission and turned to her second in command. 

"Have my craft ready, with warriors, have my special guard Nix"she turned "and you Luna, Arrive in 15 minutes" 

Grand Uthaen gave a cold smile "Your about to meet the two monsters of the galaxy and I'm about to get rid of them" she said with a laugh walking out. 

Luna walked out blocking out the pain of moving again after standing for so long. She smiled a smile that no one could see everything was falling into place.


	2. Force

Kylo Ren and General Hux walked side by side. Personnel moved out of the way quickly not wanting to be noticed, for both men had cold threatening looks on their faces.

Kylo Ren still couldn't see anything whatever threat this Grand Uthaen was, he would be ready.

General Hux kept his cool demeanor he wasn't sure what he was dealing with and he wasn't sure if he could even count on Kylo Ren as an ally on this. He did make sure he had his troopers stationed, alert and ready to go. 

Hux also noted the ship was already docked and the ramp had come down. Himself and Kylo Ren should have been notified well before the ship docked, he would have to reprimand someone for that slight. 

A squadron of guards in silver armor with crimson markings started to move down. Unlike the Storm Troopers they did not wear helmets. most has silver white hair and red eyes. A few had very dark brown or black hair with dark eyes. When they were finally in place a woman in very regal attire appeared. She seemed human in appearance and would have been considered very beautiful, except for her eyes they were red but dead cold eyes and she stepped down and started to walk towards them with what was no doubt her two personal guards.

Kylo Ren took in the woman walking towards him and Genral Hux but he also studied her two personal guards waking slightly in front of her. Their clothing a dark crimson and obvious weapons shiny silver no armor. On her right was a male same pale skin but dark in hair and blue eyes, danger and alert was in his every step and he was pretty sure he could feel the force coming from him. The other all he could tell was it was a female in form but masked, the front piece covering her face like a silver globe. There was nothing he could tell about her even more interesting there was nothing he could sense about her and that was odd. 

Luna took in the two commanding men. She had been told so many times they were monsters that in her mind she thought they would look hideous. But both were anything but and it was easy to tell who was the General and who was the Supreme Leader. She knew Grand Uthaen would strike them down before any pleasantries would happen as they walked closer

_wait for the command..._ Luna thought. 

General Hux eyes narrowed just slightly. He could see the Grand Uthaen had a weapon under her robes, in her hand, and he had expected that and moved one hand behind his back ready to give his Stormtroopers the signal to shoot. 

"Grand Uthaen" Hux said with a slight nod of his head. 

Grand Uthean smiled coldly she would rid the universe of these two and rule it herself. "General Hux, May I introduce Nix and Luna-" 

General Hux kept his eyes on the Grand Uthaen but heard the sound of three light sabers he glanced briefly at Kylo Ren and was mildly surprised as Kylo Ren still stood and watched. 

Kylo Ren watched the one named Nix draw a lightsaber green in color but that was as far as he got before used his force and blasted him backwards into the Grand Uthaen troops. 

General Hux gave the signal and the stormtroopers started to fire at her troops. 

Kylo Ren hand went to his saber hilt to take out the other female force user when he was hit with such anger and rage and raw energy pulsing through the force he almost stepped back however it wasn't directed at him. He did blink when the female called Luna pivoted towards the Grand Uthaen. _interesting..._ he thought to himself he force stopped a laser blast heading towards General Hux who took a side step drawing his weapon and dispatching the offender. He then let the blast go.

Kylo Ren watched as the Grand Uthaen smirked and went to draw her weapon at him, but it was her last smirk as her head was cleanly severed off from the vivd purple lightsabers Luna held. 

"Luna! you traitor" Nix yelled his weapon a green blur striking away blasts and troopers as he went to make his way towards Luna. 

Luna using the force to be stronger and faster as she spun to fight Nix her purple blades took out anything in her path. _I will take you out too Nix_ she thought, who she could tell was just starting to understand how dangerous she really was. 

She watched him as he got closer ready to strike then seemed to stop frozen. Luna guessed it was the Supreme Leader and she took the opportunity easily killing him. But her rage was not yet finished as she then started to pick off the crimson troops she came with deflecting blaster shots and wrecking havoc. 

General Hux watched and glancing at Kylo Ren who seemed to be watching but not moving he decided at that point he would rather have Kylo Ren wreck a room then the destruction this female was doing to anything in her path _Could Kylo Ren control her?..._ he thought to himself.

"I can" Kylo Ren said which only annoyed General Hux even more that Ren was in his head. "get out" he hissed under his breath he had learned long ago not to fight Ren in his head it hurt less then when he did try to fight him. "Stand down" he ordered his troopers. 

Luna finishing the last guard, took a deep breath and let it out, letting the calm pool over her not knowing for Kylo Ren the feeling of her in the force suddenly vanished. She turned and walked towards the two men. "I'm here for you.."she said her voice like honey "...to serve." turning off her lightsabers and kneeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren lack of sensing Luna is because she is using the ability Force Concealment when she is calm.


	3. Monsters

General Hux waited calculating what he wanted to do looking down at the kneeling woman. Kylo Ren was still silent just looking at her. _Fine..._ he thought to himself. "Why serve the the First Order?" General Hux asked. 

"You were known as a threat" she simply said. 

_Well that pleasing to know..._ General Hux thought to himself. "How can we trust someone who has turned on someone they served" he asked. 

She was silent for a moment "I served with a purpose, a means to an end" Luna answered. 

General Hux started to get impatient but kept his cool."Explain the purpose" he stated.

"For many years I was told of the two monsters that being you General Hux and The Supreme Leader."she paused then added "I also was told often I have the face of a Monster, why not then be with other Monsters and serve them." 

Kylo Ren had stayed silent his instinct told him she was holding something back, but again there seemed to be nothing there he felt nothing, no force like she was almost a void. "Take off your mask" he said.

He saw there was a slight hesitation then she reached up and undid the latches and pulled it off. He hair was like the late Grand Uthaens, long silver locks tumbled out obscuring her face, she placed the helmut on the floor, with a metal clang and she looked up. 

General Hux for a minute was speechless. Expecting something hideous, but not something so unnervingly beautiful. "Very Monstrous indeed" he said with almost a touch of humor getting a side look from Kylo Ren.


	4. Teaching

Her eyes were not red but blue, framed by dark lashes and delicate arched brows, her face heart shaped and her mouth-General Hux stopped his assessment not sure why he even went down that route of thought and cleared his throat 

"So you would have us go to war with your people?" he said clenching his jaw trying to give his coldest look. 

"No General Hux I came to give my planet to the First Order and this planet as a food source." Luna said looking at him. She had never seen hair his color before, her planet only had two colors silver white like hers and dark like the Supreme Leaders. General Hux hair was like a sunset on fire.

General Hux arched a brow slightly "By killing the Grand Uthaen? You have no authority." he said. 

She looked over at the severed head of the Grand Uthaen wanting to spit on it. 

"I do have the right" but she didn't want to say why and paused. Luna felt a pressure in her head, a pain she knew - the pain exactly like when Nix tried to read her mind. She looked at Kylo Ren and quickly slammed all of the doors to her mind shut. 

Kylo Ren however was quick and strong and he had succeeded in getting the information he wanted. 

"Because the Grand Uthaen was your mother." Kylo Ren said to Luna and turned to General Hux "She is next in line and the planet is hers to rule." 

Hux gained a notch of respect for the woman, he had after all had his own father killed. 

"I don't want to rule that planet!" Luna said feeling the hatred start to well up as she never wanted to step foot there again. "But my cousin will gladly take the ruler position and I can control him." 

General Hux inwardly sighed dealing with Kylo Ren was bad enough but to have to deal with two users of the Force. 

"You can stand" he said watching her stand up. Perhaps if Kylo Ren took an interest in her Force abilities it would keep him and her out of his way. 

Kylo Ren watched Luna feeling again a wave through the force of her hatred towards her home. Her use of the Force had a untamed feel to it. He needed to set some things straight and do it now. 

Using the Force he pulled her to his hand which wrapped around her neck. He saw her reach towards her lightsabers in reaction and he easily immobilized her. For the second time he thought _Interesting..._ her pulse in her throat had not changed at all no fear. He then just as easily let the Force go watching her drop to the floor 

"You need teaching." he said having just proved he was stronger and the one in control. 

Luna looked at Kylo Ren "Yes Supreme Leader." she simply said in agreement. Her eyes studying his she liked the color of his eyes, but saw nothing there well except maybe the way someone would study an exotic bug before killing it. 

_Good..._ , thought General Hux _Problem solved..._ he was about to order chambers for her when Kylo spoke. 

"Take care of business with your planet, with General Hux. In the meantime I will have chambers set up for you and your training will begin." Kylo Ren turned and walked out. 

Luna watched the Supreme Leader walk out and walked over to the severed head of Grand Uthaen and picked it up by the hair. She turned and looked at General Hux. 

General Hux took in droids cleaning up the dead bodies and Luna standing there waiting holding her mothers head as if it was nothing "This way." he said walking out.


	5. Training

Luna groaned rolling out of bed. She had been aboard for 4 weeks now and her life was grueling. But anything the Supreme Leader put her through was far less than what happened to her on her planet. And now she had over slept! 

She quickly showered and dressed in her crimson garments it seemed the previous Supreme Leader had guards in red but crimson was a bit darker _and is going to fit his mood today..._ she thought scowling slightly. 

Well if she survived long enough to become a Knight of Ren or whatever plans The Supreme Leader had for her she would keep the crimson as her color. She was still trying to figure out who did what on which ships she had not seen General Hux since the day she boarded. Making sure her hair was in neat braid she headed to the training room. 

Kylo Ren paced in the training room but stopped when the doors opened and Luna walked in. He felt nothing through the force it seemed the only time he could feel anything of her was when she used the force and or got very angry. 

"Your Late" he snapped tossing one practice sword at her it was not a true lightsaber but a metal fake, none the less and left many a bruise. Kylo had assessed her fighting and by her reluctant to using one sword that she had only learned how to use two lightsabers in fighting not one. 

Now he was training her to use one. he could have had one of his Knights train her but the thought did not sit well with him. if she was going to be trained right he would do it. "Never be late" he said and immediately swung at her. 

"Yes Supreme Leader" Luna said blocking his blow he was so strong and large it was hard to block his swings for he was not pulling back at all. He could move so quickly and with this animal grace it could be almost distracting. She hissed as the metal bar connected with her ribs. _Great Luna pay attention..._ she thought to herself, side stepping another swing and feeling that it hurt to breath in. 

Luna continued blocking his blows for a good hour Kylo Ren noted, but something was lacking he couldn't place it. "Attack" he said simply and she changed her moves and he was blocking her blows. she moved quickly and got a blow in on his thigh and he felt her through the force wild but trying to contain herself but as she pivoted calculating her next attack. 

He too moved and struck her on the back of her shoulder. She gave a short yelp of pain snapping her mouth shut and now angry, the force rolling at him wild and angry from her. "Stop" he commanded and she froze stopping. 

Luna felt that particular pressure and pain in her head and started to shut any access "show me your training only" he said.

He circled behind her her taking in her stance, he did not need to use his hand as he used to, but he held it up out of habit anyway. He looked at what she showed him and withdrew. 

He circled around her watching her take deep breaths trying to calm down the feel of the force ebbing away as she calmed down. He walked over to the other end of the room. Taking out a box he opened it holding up two metal spheres. "If you can get across the room to me training will be over for the day" 

Then using the force he threw the sphere at her. Instinctively she hit it but the second one was now moving at her and she jumped and rolled. 

40 minutes later and many new bruises she finally was standing in front of him. Her head down and breathing hard, wisps of hair sticking to her forehead and neck. _please..._ was about all she could think her defenses worn out she did not realize she spoke it too.

Kylo studied her for a moment thinking to himself _please what?..._ He reached out and cupped her chin tilting her head up to look at him. Her skin silken and warm to the touch he was not wearing his gloves. Without bonding which he did not want to do he might never understand her inner workings and thoughts. He did know this much he had trained with many and trained his Knights. Only two of his Knights had made it across the room one of them crawling and landing in medical. Realizing he was still cupping her chin he dropped his hand. "you did well today" he said and turned walking out. Pausing in the hall after the door closes he looked at his hand his skin of his fingers and thumb still felt warm.

Luna stayed still and reached up and touched under her chin where it still felt like his fingers were there touching her. 


	6. Tour

After wiping the sweat off her face and smoothing her hair back down, Luna left the training room to head right back to her room. Her body was so tired and she was in so much pain she just wanted to go to bed and curl into a ball. She rounded the corner and saw General Hux walking her way. She stepped to the side to wait for him to pass but he didn't instead he stopped. 

General Hux saw Luna he hadn't seen her since her arrival and was curious on how she she was doing. "How is your training?" he asked. 

"It's going well" she said. "Good walk with me" General Hux said seeing her nod and walked with him "how much of the ship have you seen?" he asked her. 

Luna paused thinking about her answer and decided the truth would not hurt. "My room, The training room and I found the kitchen" she said. 

General Hux brows drew down. "let me show you a few places then" he said though he didn't smile, smiling was a rare thing for him. He walked her towards the bridge area. "This is where I am most of the time" he said as the door opening. Luna walked in with him seeing working stations everywhere. "Follow me I want to show you this" he said. 

Luna had questions but didn't want to ask them in front of all of these people. She kept her face neutral as she looked around quickly noting one female was watching them closely.

_Was this her..._ the unknown female that was training with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He frankly freaked her out Jeanelle thought to herself in disbelief that Hux was showing this woman around.

"General Hux" an officer walked over with a datapad. General Hux took it giving the officer a nod. "This way" he said and Luna took her to a side room. She wasn't sure what he was going to show her but walked over t0 the glass windows. 

"What do you see?" he asked her and Luna wondered if it was a trick question. "Two ships and stars" she said smoothly. 

General Hux felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He placed his hand briefly on the back of her shoulder "I see endless possibilities" he said not really looking at the stars but at the reflections of himself, Luna and everything and everyone behind him. 

He moved his hand away it felt wet. Ren must have really worked her out, he was about to discreetly wipe it away and glanced down blinking. 

_Blood!_

Jenalle watched General Hux. _He touched her!..._ and she felt her blood boil she had tried everything to catch his attention she was a pilot but started working this desk job just to get close to him and she had never ever seen him touch anyone. 

Hux curled his hand into fist turning to look at Luna. Yes he could see now the fatigue and while she was good at keeping her face neutral and relaxed there was a tightness around her eyes with a bit of shadowing. "Come I want to show you another place" he said turned and Luna walking with him he took her straight to Medical.


	7. Rest

General Hux walked over to the basin and scrubbed his hand clean, drying it off he turned just as Luna stripped of her shirt. She started to pull off her boots, he decided she was not a shy person but that he should give her a little respect and looked away.

Luna took off her clothing. Being naked meant nothing to her as she had been naked countless times and for many reasons or punishments. She was instructed to turn around to step into what she figured was a scanner. 

General Hux glanced over his jaw tightened so the bleeding wound was a reopened lash mark. But from the scars criss crossing her back down to her perfect...he turned and walked over to a monitor waiting.

Luna stood waiting while the scan was happening then another machine seemed to be working on her open wound while medic came over and started to run a machine over her ribs. All of it soothed the pain away which really left her extremely tired when they were done and she put her clothing back on, except her top of which she was given a clean grey one. 

General Hux knew exactly what she needed next, which was rest so he instructed a medic on what medicine to mix he heard Luna walk over towards him as the medic held out a glass of liquid. Looking down at his datapad and her injuries which now were fixed. "You will want to take that when you get to your quarters" he said not surprised to see she had broken bones in the past looking up at Luna who now confused face and her holding the empty glass. 

"What? Why?" she asked. General Hux plucked the glass from her hand setting it down "Because your going to feel a rush of energy from the nutrients and then the sedative will kick in for you to sleep and get some rest while your body finishes repairing itself. " He said motioning to the door. 

Luna eyes narrowed as she started to walk to the door. "How long of a rest?" she asked walking with him out and heading back to her quarters. 

"As long as your body needs" he said walking at a fast clipped rate. 

Luna stayed silent for a moment "The Supreme Leader might not like that" she said. 

"I could care less if Kylo Ren likes it or not" he said though in an afterthought the fact that it might annoy Ren pleased him greatly. 

Luna had to double her effort to kept up with his pace he was as tall as The Supreme Leader with long legs. Then like a lighting jolt through her body she felt like she could go run a marathon. "Oh! So that's the energy" she said.

General Hux wrapped his hand around her upper arm. _Dammit she not going to make it..._ he thought to himself. They rounded the last corner and her step faltered he pushed her forward but she started to stagger a bit grinding to halt. 

He turned and saw her eyes start to flutter shut and he caught her before she fell to the ground. Picking her up he was surprised at how light she was and went into her quarters.

Kylo Ren turned the corner and stopped as he watched Hux carrying Luna into her quarters. He walked to the door opening it. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

Hux ignored Ren for a moment as he took a light blanket and covered Luna. He picked up her unused data pad punched in some info and proceeded to read. 

"One broken rib one fractured rib -re-knitted, Reopened wound on the shoulder -re-knitted shut, and several contusion on her body of which the medicine she has been given is healing those while she sleeps." General Hux said tossing the datapad onto the table he stared at Kylo Ren coldly but did not see any emotion on Ren's face. 

He couldn't condemn Ren's way of training he had done worst in the past when training troops. While he wanted to look back at the sleeping Luna he didn't and strode out of her quarters. 

Kylo waited for Hux to leave his his eyes dropped down to the data pad and his fingers itched to destroy it. He walked over to sleeping Luna and looked at her resting. How long he stood there he did not know his mind trying to figure out the tug of conflict of why it annoyed him to see Hux carrying her putting a blanket over her. 

He turned and and as he left using the force and the data pad flew across the room smashing into the wall breaking.


	8. Flirt

Luna finishing dressing, she still marveled that nothing hurt. Had there ever been a time when nothing hurt on her body? She simply couldn't remember. She was shocked to find that she had been asleep for three days. There had been no dreams except a protector blurry and dark watching over her. 

She didn't know that Kylo Ren had come into her room several times just to watch her heal. 

She was famished and headed out to the kitchen to find some food. "Luna." she stopped short 

"Supreme Leader" she said in acknowledgment "I'm guessing you need food" Kylo Ren said looking her over her skin a light dusted gold with a bit of pink glow on her cheeks. 

"Yes" she said as he started to walk with him keeping stride though not easily. _Damn their long legs..._ she thought to herself. Not that her legs weren't long but she was still shorter then both the Supreme Leader and General Hux..

"Follow me" Luna followed him right into a mess hall and following his lead dishing herself similar foods though not as much. 

Then followed him over to an area that seemed to be for higher up military leaders. She saw the red hair and knew General Hux was there eating. 

Kylo Ren sat at the end of the table General Hux was seated at his right so Luna took the left side and sat down. 

General Hux didn't bother to even look at Kylo Ren. In the past Captain Phasma had been the one to generate the conversation with either Himself or Kylo Ren but with her gone it was a quiet meal. 

"Is this just water?" Luna asked picking up a pitcher and Hux almost did smile. "Yes it is" he said watching her pour herself some water. 

From across the room Janelle stabbed at her food her appetite gone _He's practically staring at her..._

Luna looked down at her plate then then with her right hand and only her pointer finger an inch above traced a circle around then touched her lips with her finger, her heart and her forehead then opened her hand over the food for a second before picking up her fork to dive in. 

_Interesting..._ thought Kylo Ren "You give thanks." he stated.

She nodded swallowing her food. "Yes Supreme Leader you never know when your next meal will be granted to you. Sometime every day or sometimes it could be a two weeks." she said. 

General Hux lifted his glass "Surly you ate everyday?" he said drinking water.

Luna mouth curved upwards. "Yes the Wild Ones showed me where to find good water and plants and fruits to eat." she said. 

Kylo Ren was tempted to read her mind but tried not too. "Wild Ones? We thought your planet only had the one race." he said 

Luna paused in her eating. "We do only have one race of people" she said thinking while chewing. "Oh you meant to ask who the Wild Ones are? They are the ones who did not die but were saved by other Wild Ones. The deformed like me." she said. 

General Hux almost choked on his food Luna was not deformed he knew that for a fact thinking back to medical seeing her backside he felt a bit of pressure lift in his head and glared at Kylo Ren. _Asshole..._ he thought to Ren before Ren ending his snooping session.

Kylo Ren studied Luna having seen the image in General Hux mind, He tried to focus on the image of her back not her backside, scars were not a deformity, he had after all, kept his. "But you did not live with them." he said.

"No when I showed I had abilities Grand Uthaen decided to use me but she could not bear to look at my mosterious face." she said. 

General Hux did choke this time and coughed into his hand "What is wrong with your face?" he asked her. 

Luna sighed and then almost ashamed said "My eyes are blue as is my brows dark." she said. 

_Ah...I see..._ thought Kylo Ren. "your race is two colors" for once he turned to General Hux "One is red eyes and white hair, the other dark hair blue eyes" he said. 

Hux still angry at Kylo Ren for being in his head sneered at Ren "I figured that out." he said seeing a slight pleased look cross Kylo Ren face. 

Luna had taken the opportunity to eat the rest of her food. The table fell quiet for a few minutes while both men ate. Then Genral Hux looked at Luna again. 

"No dessert Luna?" he said and Luna looked at him puzzled again. 

"What is dessert?" she asked quietly saying the foreign word carefully. General Hux Motioned for her fork and she handed it over. 

Rens eyes narrowed just a little _Is he flirting..._ Did his fingers purposely slide across Luna hand. He watched Hux carefully now. 

Hux took a bit of the soft cake with a sweet berry frosting onto the fork and turned it handle first back to Luna. Knowing Kylo was watching he had to be careful in his attention to her. But he knew and acknowledged at that point he found her attractive.

Luna carefully took the fork, her fingers touching his briefly and she smelled the food on the fork. It smelled like berries and other things she didn't know but it wasn't unpleasant. eating the cake off the fork her eyes widened in surprise as she chewed. 

Kylo Ren watched as she took the fork and tasted the dessert and _Hux smiled?..._ his hand in his lap curled into a fist but the rest of him seemed relaxed and normal.

Janelle almost gaped at her table. General Hux just smiled at that woman! she wanted to scream instead seething she stood up leaving her tray of food and walking out ignoring her cousin who laughed at her. He thought her obsession with General Hux was pathetic. _I have to kill her..._ she thought _I have to find a way..._

Kylo eyes flicked briefly to a female standing up and leaving, another trooper watching her gave a laugh going back to his meal Kylo Ren chalked it up to inter-personal relationships gone bad. 

Kylo Ren stood up "Luna training in three hours." he said as she looked up at him "Yes Supreme Leader." she said as he turned walking out

"I think I like dessert." Luna said with a smile back at General Hux.


	9. Unexpected

Luna entered the training room and was surprised to see The Supreme Leader still training with the Knights of Ren but at the same time it gave her a chance to just observe. 

She watched Kylo Ren battle then moving quickly with purpose, but with an animal stealth that was graceful. Like the big cats that hunted on her planet. 

She continued to watch all of them wondering if she would ever become part of the Knights of Ren when suddenly two broke off coming at her in full attack. 

She didn't even have time to think as they moved swinging at her her, She moved her hand out a fake weapon snapped to her hand to block the first blow. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a third knight break off from their fight with The Supreme Leader and come towards her. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm and think things through but then one of their weapons connected with her thigh painfully and she her breath hissed out. 

Kylo Ren felt the force from her the moment she was hurt, and then she got angry and though still wild she was trying to contain her anger which was a step in the right direction. 

"Knights stop. Dismissed." he said and they immediately stopped and turned to him, while standing the gave their acknowledgment he was their leader with not just a bow but an open mind and they left. 

Luna took a deep breath and let it out and stood there waiting. 

Kylo Ren studied her "Put your weapon away, today we will train without the Force and instead hand to hand combat." he said putting away his training weapon. 

Luna put away her weapon and turned looking at him wondering exactly how she would win against him in had to hand combat. He was bigger, stronger and he was fast. She was smaller and faster. Perhaps tire him out? 

_here comes more bruises..._ she thought to herself. 

He didn't hesitate he came at her in a full on run which was intimidating. She quickly dove and rolled to the side coming up and turning quickly her long braid flying and almost hitting her on the other side of the face. 

She quickly reached out and made contact punching his side. She moved again in a false confidence forgetting how quick he could be and his fist connecting to her stomach knocking out her breath. 

She staggered backwards her vision speckling out and going down onto one knee. _I can't breathe..._ she held out her hand an old habit from her planet days for yielding. 

Kylo almost growled there would be no yielding not on a battlefield and so not here either. He moved forward grabbing her wrist of her outstretched hand. 

Luna felt the wall slam against her back she thought maybe he has used the Force to pin her there, for she was pinned. Then suddenly her lungs kicked and she took a breath. 

As her sight came back with another breath she saw she was pinned but not by the force but by him and his brute strength alone. Each of his hands was wrapped around her wrists and he had pulled her arms up so that she was almost face to face with him her feet not touching the floor.

But even worse his hip though slightly turned also pinned her to the wall "In battle there is no yielding." he said. 

His eyes such a unique color she thought as they were boring into hers. She took another breath he once had told her "Do the unexpected." she thought. She couldn't knee him he was effectively between her legs something she was starting to become acutely aware of.

"You are caught! With no way out. Weak. You lose"he said waiting for her to agree. 

Head butting would be expected. She suddenly tilted her head and pressed her lips into his, the tip of her tongue running along seam of his lips as if to coax them open. 

It had the effect she had hoped for. He jerked back, body and mouth letting go of her hands. And she landed on her feet. "You once said do the unexpected. You let go. I win." she said and walked to the door and out. Once it closed she leaned against the wall her legs feeling like jelly. Her body still feeling hot from where he had pressed against her and her lips... she touched them. 

Kylo Ren watched her walk out and lifted his hand to lips. He felt hot and not in the workout sweaty way his blood pounding and really wanted at that moment to take a shower. A nice **cold shower**.


	10. Control

It had been two weeks since the hand to hand combat and she had not trained with Kylo Ren, instead she worked out alone. She didn't think much about it he was the Supreme Leader and was busy.

Finishing she left the area but still feeling a surge of energy that needed to be spent she took off at a run rounding a corner not expecting the floor towards the other end to be gone she quickly jumped the gaping hole and open panel. ''

General Hux turned the corner and and it was only seconds to register there was not only the flooring missing but that Luna was leaping across it.

He know there was no time to get out of the way but his training kicked in, what people misunderstood abut him was his quick command of assessing a situation and coming to a plan to execute on it. He simply judged her body mass her angle and her momentum and braced himself completely in control.

Luna held her breath as she jumped her breath whooshing out as she saw General Hux round the corner and stop a few steps in seeing her as she jumped across. 

_i'm going to knock him down..._ " was her last thought as her body collided with his.

Then in surprising twist they didn't tumble to the floor for he had caught her. 

Hux stood fast for a second holding her until he felt her hands on his shoulders and he lowered her slowly to the floor. His hands still on her waist he looked her over "Are you ok?" he asked her. 

"I should be asking you that" she said one hand absently sliding down his shoulder to his upper arm.

Kylo Ren rounded the corner and stopped it only took a second to take in the scene but he didn't like Hux hands on Luna one bit. He even more didn't like her hands on him. 

Using the Force he slammed the panel back in place and it had the desire effect, as Hux dropped his hands from her waist and stepped back. 

Luna dropped her hands and turned looking at Kylo Ren as he strode towards them. "Luna training now" he said and turned to General Hux. 

"I've been looking for you" he held out a datapad. "We Received a location of Resistance base being rebuilt." he said handing General Hux the Data Pad then turned and started to walk to the training room stopping he turned his head slightly "Luna" 

She gave General Hux a nod with her head and turned walking to Kylo Ren who turned hiding a smirk he would have given Hux. And decided to change his training tactic. 

Kylo Ren then said "Today we work on your meditation and control of the Force."


	11. Book

Kylo Ren bought Luna to the meditation room. He dimmed the lights and took off his gloves. Undid his belt and outer tunic. 

_Oh so that's what he wants..._ Luna thought warily. So be it. It wasn't like on her planet she hadn't been in dark rooms and used before. She did what she did in those other times and started to let her mind drift far away.

Kylo Ren paused as he folded his coat her eyes seemed for a moment wary, then it was like she started to go away somewhere. He placed his coat over the gloves and belt. 

He turned "come and sit opposite of me." he said and sat down crossed legged. 

She blinked _what did he say... sit?..._ she walked over and sat down across from him. 

"Have you practiced meditation before?" he asked her. 

"I'm not sure, explain it to me." she said

"You work to calm your mind to get past your reflexive thinking and into a deeper state of awareness." he said. 

He held out his right hand palm up "Hold out your hand like this." he said and when she did with his other hand he placed his finger over her artery. "Do the same until you feel my pulse." he said 

Luna did and felt his heart beat "Now breathe and be calm listen to my heart beat and tray to match your heartbeat with mine." he said. 

Luna stared into his eyes as she made herself still, concentrating only on his heart beat and trying to match hers to his. 

Kylo Ren patiently waited as these things take time, he wasn't sure how long had passed before he could tell she had matched his heart beat. _Impressive..._ Then he concentrated and slowed his heartbeat down. 

Luna felt as though her fingers were were becoming a heart beat like she heard his heartbeat or maybe it was hers she couldn't tell she just continued to match his heartbeat.

Kylo Ren felt her Force but it's wasn't the untamed Force, still a bit wild but then he felt her mind it was reaching out to his, open. He took the opportunity to go in and while he wanted to see everything about her, instead he wanted to see what she was thinking about earlier when that look had crossed her eyes.

The images he saw made him angry he almost withdrew, then he paused _what was that?..._ A book an old book his pulse jumped and it severed the moment. 

Luna felt like she was just doused with water and fire coming back into herself. She had seen a few things about Kylo Ren, books within a tree. His Uncle attacking him. 

They both dropped thier hands and Luna almost hissed at how sore she was from sitting still for so long. She stood up. 

Kylo Ren stood and walked over to his tunic which he put on along with his belt and picked up his gloves. 

"There is a book you used to read. It is how you learned to move fast" he said 

"Yes. It's an old book hidden away, on my planet. It had many things in it but moving fast was the only thing I understood in it. It had other things like levitation which I can't do" she said going to roll her shoulders, she did hiss as the muscle from her shoulder and neck suddenly spasmed and stayed that way. And as she went to lift her other arm the other muscle from shoulder to neck felt like it was going to spasm. 

Kylo Ren didn't even think about it, he walked over and behind her tucking his gloves into his belt started working on her muscles to loosen them. Her skin was silky and warm he turned his thoughts back to the book as that was all that mattered. As he felt her muscles start to loosen he leaned down near her ear. "I want that book." he said. 

Luna stood still "I will go with you to your planet to get this book. We will leave in an hour." he said to her. His lips barely touching her ear and shivers ran down her body. 

"Understood Supreme Leader." she said. 

Kylo Ren closed his eyes he could feel the heat of her body and her pulse, his hands stilled. Just once he would like to hear her say his name. Then he straightened but she was right. He was the Supreme Leader. And now he needed to get to that book. He dropped his hands from her.

Kylo Ren motion with his hand and the door and it opened.

Luna gave a nod trying to stamp out her hatred and revulsion of going back to her planet. She had promised to serve both the Supreme Leader and General Hux. So she would have to go back.

Kylo Ren didn't need to read her mind to know she did not want to go back. 

Luna walked to the door and paused "We get the book and get out. I have a plan." she said and turned leaving.

Kylo Ren brows lifted slightly. Then he too left the room. 

.


	12. Chimes

Kylo Ren found Hux in the command center of course. Considering he was taking two tie fighters with him he would leave the Knights of Ren under General control as distasteful as it was. 

"That's fine." General Hux "I do after all have to plan a attack on a base." he said coldly staring at Ren waiting for him to take the bait he felt the pressure. 

_What?..._ Kylo Ren said to Hux. 

_So your playing chauffeur to a woman now Ren?...I thought you had learned your lesson_ Hux thought back at him. 

Kylo Ren hands curled _Be careful Hux..._

Janelle watched from the corner of her eye they were just staring at each other. But she had heard the initial conversation and she knew at that moment this would be her time to strike. 

She notified the officer to take her place and she walked out. 

Kylo Ren withdrew "I don't expect this to take long" he said turned and walked out as General Hux watched him. 

 

***

Luna watched with interest as Kylo Ren easily piloted his command shuttle. She watched his hands move over the controls. Even here he is a leader in what he does. She turned and watched the stars go by as they jumped to lightspeed. The Special Forces Tie Fighters followed.

Kylo Ren looked over to see Luna eyes wide her lips slightly parted in awe for a moment his lips curled slightly upward he wondered why her hair was up in a bun instead of her normal braid. 

They came out to see the globe of her planet. "Follow my coordinates but stay in orbit " he said to the two Tie Fighters. 

"We will be landing in a moment near the cave you outlined" he said to Luna. 

Luna got up from her chair and went into the back opening her bag she sighed and started to remove her crimson fighter outfit. 

Kylo Ren finished landing and got up walking into the back to open the door he stopped staring at Luna she was in a white dress that was thin material and left not much to the imagination at all. Her hair was down in long waves and she had delicate sandals on. 

"Don't you dare tell General Hux." she said with a grimace "It's what maidens wear down in the lovers cave." 

Kylo Ren brows rose "Seems you forgot to mention that and what the cave is called." he said turning to open the door. 

Luna walked out. "It seemed logical location wise plus no one has seen my face. I'm just another maiden is all." she said. 

Kylo Ren kept his mouth shut. 

Luna walked into the cave it seemed like any other cave he guessed maybe they walked a quarter of a mile in when she opened a hidden door flickers firelight lit the cave as she slipped in waiting for him to follow. The door shut silently and Kylo Ren saw he was in a long hallway.

Still down underground with carved rock and he followed Luna every now and then passing curtained doors most were silent some were not. 

They seemed to be turning into an older part of hallways finally rounded the corner Luna came to a stop "Looks like part of the hall has collapsed and that big boulder is blocking the door." she said. 

Kylo Ren held out his hand and with the Force easily moved the rock away but did it slowly as other rocks were shifting. Luna didn't wait but went forward opening the old door slipping into the room. 

Kylo Ren was ready incase any other rocks decided to move, seconds felt like minutes and he started to feel like something bad was going to happen. 

Then Luna slipped back out holding a large book "Let's go." she said quietly making her way back to the long hall and suddenly stopped and Kylo Ren only a pace behind stopped. 

"What?" he asked. He heard nothing but a chime in the distance. She turned to him "We are too late" as the chime went off again.

He barely had time to figure out what she meant when she grabbed his arm and a few steps away she threw back a curtain and pulled him through and shut the curtain. He was in a small room with what looked like a bed in dim lights with a chair of to the side. 

"Gloves off now and sit" she said putting the book down thankful he wasn't wearing is his cape. "Thank the stars you have dark hair" she whispered.

Kylo Ren sat on the bed had just taken off his second glove when it came apparent exactly was happening as Luna messed up her hair a bit as she walked over and placing her knee on one side of him, her hand on his shoulder she swung her other leg onto his other side straddling him. 

Luna could hear boots starting to walk down the hall pausing at every door to look in on rooms "Ever since the Grand Uthean first born daughter had been murdered down here Guards come to check rooms. She hoped to catch the murderer but she never did or will"she whispered.

She slid a strap off her shoulder and down "Sorry to put you in this position Supreme Leader" she said as her dress slipped off one breast. She took his hand and placed it on her upper thigh "Just make it look real." she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. 

Kylo Ren for a second thought there was nothing to forgive and making it real looking was not going to be a problem it would be something else. 

The heat of her body, the silkiness of her skin. He took his other hand and brought it up to her neck sliding it into her hair holding the back of her head, his other hand sliding up her thigh to grasp her hip. _Nothing under the dress..._ his mind registered. 

Luna slid her hand up into his hair loving the thickness. As the kiss deepened she seemed to forget about listening for the boots instead her other hand slid along his back idly wishing that his clothing was not there. Her body relaxed into his, her tongue exploring his. 

Kylo Ren felt a slight shift of the air as their room was checked and the guards turned and walked back down the hall. He wanted to explore her whole body with his hands and his mouth. He wanted to feel the scars along her back he wanted to- he remembered the book _I need to stop this now..._ he slowly pulled back from the kiss opening his eyes. His hand sliding to cup the side of her face.

Luna opened her eyes staring into his eyes for once she liked kissing and being kissed she didn't want to stop but knew they needed to go. 

Kylo Ren lifted his hand from her hip and gently pulled the strap of her dress back up over her shoulder covering her breast and dropped his hand from her face. She too let go of him and got up to get the book. He grabbed his gloves and followed her out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I took liberties of the mind to mind conversation between Hux and Ren. I'm not going to explore if Kylo Ren is that strong, or has tinkered in Hux brain to achieve that or that Hux could be force sensitive. Just a FYI.


	13. Buried

As they finally slipped through the hidden door into the main cave Kylo Ren again felt that dread again. "So you had a sister who was murdered. You sound like you knew who the killer was." he said. 

Luna kept walking, holding the book "It was my brother but you helped me kill him." she said. 

Kylo stopped walking "Nix was your brother?" he remembered what he saw in the meditation room shook his head.

Luna stopped walking when she realized Kylo Ren had stopped. Turning she walked back over "What is it?" she asked. "He hurt you in many ways." Kylo Ren said.

"Yes."Luna simply said. 

"I won't." He stated and started down the tunnel to the opening in long strides. 

Luna ran to catch up feeling the temperature change as they got close to the opening still behind him.

***

Janelle had easily killed the other Tie Fighter she was that good of a pilot. 

She had also killed the other fighter pilot and donned his suit no one knew it was her. She had lowered down towards the Cave but still far enough away to not be detected by Kylo Ren and that bitch. 

She would take both of them out and Hux would be hers. 

Her finger on the tigger she finally saw movement from the darkness she pressed the button, and fired. 

***  
Kylo Ren realized what the dread was. It had been a premonition he had ignored. "Luna!" he spun around towards her as fires shots hit and rocks exploded all around them. 

Luna eyes widened. It was like everything had gone into super slow motion.

She saw Kylo Ren spin around throwing his hands out to use the Force when a chunk of rock hit the back of his head knocking him out, and as he fell forward into her. 

The book tumbled to the ground as they both did Kylo Ren on top of her, darkness and death was a millisecond away she threw out her hand. 

She could not let the Supreme Leader die! 

It was her duty to serve and save him. 

Using the Force in a way she had never done she tried to think of them shielded as if in a bubble concentrating as hard as she could. It was seconds later she realized they were not dead. 

She had done it, but the strain was almost unbearable. Each minute that ticked by it was harder to concentrate. 

***  
Janelle flew off hitting lightspeed to get back. 

She would lie and if asked say in the deepest voice she could that she was ordered to return by the Supreme Leader. 

Then when General Hux realized that Kylo Ren was not back he would probably send some of the Knights of Ren. They would discover them both dead and and General Hux would then be the true leader he should be. 

She would then let him destroy the resistance and if he ever found out that she was the one behind all of it he would of course fall madly in love with her! 

She laughed. 

***

Kylo Ren woke up with a nice headache and thinking he was on the strangest bed ever. Remembering the explosion and Luna he realized he was on top of her she she was holding the rocks at bay. Someone had tried to kill them! 

Lifting his head he turned it and concentrated doing the same as Luna but exploding them outward away from them both. 

Luna eyes had been shut and she almost passed out as she felt Kylo Ren stir and then the rocks were gone letting go of the force she opened her eyes seeing Ren awake and alive. 

Maybe it was the situation. He turned his head looking down at her with a last surge of strength she wrapped her hand into his hair pulling his head down and lifting her up to kiss him deeply. 

Both of them finally ending the kiss breathing heavily. 

Once again she was pinned by him between her legs but this time there was no turned hip and this time she could feel his hardness hidden only by his own clothing. 

He wanted her and she wanted him too suddenly in a manner of seconds she gave a short laugh then burst into tears, delirious from exhaustion almost nauseous.

Kylo Ren broke from the kiss watching her he wanted to take her right then and there, he could see she too wanted it too, and perhaps a realization for her too. 

Then he could see she had pushed herself too far using the Force as she burst into tears. _Now is not the time..._ "Rest" he said putting her sleep. Slowly getting up he saw the book and picked it up unzipping his tunic he slid the book in zipping it up then knelt back down.

Picking up Luna, using the Force he moved rocks and boulders out of his way, he made his way to his Command Shuttle. 


	14. Return

Once inside Kylo laid Luna down across two seats and went to the front of the ship turn on the controls. He would have to inform Hux that there was a traitor on board. Rising off the ground he maneuvered out of orbit quickly but paused in going to lightspeed. 

He punched a button and got up unzipping his tunic, he took out the book. His fingers itched to just sit and read the whole thing right then and there but he set it down. 

There was actions that needed to be taken care of. Picking up Luna crimson clothing he sat down on the edge of two seats where he had laid her and slipped the sandals off of Luna feet. He then quickly changed her back into her crimson outfit. 

Lifting her head he gently brushed his thumb on her temples drying the tears there. He gathered her hair and while not as tight and neat as she did, created a braid, taking the tie she used at the end finishing it. 

He was thankful his blood had cooled and to have a level head again. Standing up he looked down at Luna _I need to stop whatever is happening between us..._ He thought, his mouth set in resolve he took them back to the Supremacy.

***

Landing he did not open the door immediately instead walking over to Luna and leaning over her, he placed his hand near her temple seeing if he could get in her mind. 

Luna woke with a start sat up batting his hand away. "We are back." he said dropping his hand and picking up the book. 

She stood up and then looked down at her hair and the braid, lifting it looking at him with one delicate brow raising in question. 

It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "When I was little my mother used to let me put braids in her hair." he said. "That doesn't matter now." he added smoothly.

"Someone tried to kill you." Luna said. 

"Or you." Kylo shot back. 

Luna shook her head "No you are the Supreme Leader you are more of a target. General Hux should know." she said heading to the door. 

Kylo hand snapped out gripping her shoulder "I will talk to him you need to head to your quarters and stay there and rest. I will have food sent." he said letting go and opening the door. 

Luna eyes narrowed slightly her mouth opening to oppose. 

Kylo felt her wild force hit him in her brewing anger and turned walking back over to her. He gripped her jaw tilting her head up. Wanting to kiss her, but instead said. "I'm the Supreme Leader. That's an order." He dropped his hand.

Luna took a deep breath and let it out, quelling anger and the Force. "Yes Supreme Leader." She said.

Kylo stepped outside his face showing nothing as he walked forward his fingers still felt the skin of her jaw. It dawned on him he did not have his gloves. _did I leave my gloves in the cave?..._ He thought unbidden images of Luna on his lap flared and angry at himself he stormed off many moving out of his way.

***

Kylo stopped at his quarters cleaned up and put the book in a safe place. Then turning he ordered food to be sent to Luna. He easily ignored his head wound.

It was downtime Hux would be in his quarters and so he went there and made the doors open walking in.

Artimage didn't even glance up. He was leaning over his table with several datapads but knew who had walked in.

Still in uniform Kylo noted and doubted he could ever catch the man not under control and in uniform. 

"Ever hear of manners Ren. It's called knocking before entering." Artimage quipped.

Kylo looked at the Datapads. "You have a traitor on this ship." he said. 

Artimage didn't even look up. "I know." 

"This Rebal base could be a ruse, a trap." Kylo said. 

"I know that too, why not try telling me something I don't know." Artimage said. 

"The traitor tried to kill me."Kylo said. 

Artimage paused and stood up straight looking at Ren. "Pity they failed." he said.

Though even Kylo heard the truth in that statement which was Hux would have had some sort of pity. Kylo also knew Hux detested him but knew just as he did without each other the First Order would not succeed at least not right now at some point Hux would have to go. 

Kylo pulled out a chair and sat down drumming his fingers on the table. 

"Make yourself at home." Artimage said seeing Ren was agitated he would have to be careful not to wind him up to tight or half his ship would get destroyed, sighing went and poured two glasses of Wake tea. 

"Where's Luna?" Artimage asked sliding a data pad over to Ren. 

"In her quarters resting, she was almost killed too Hux." Kylo snapped picking up the Datapad. 

"Now that would be a pity" Artimage said and Kylo had to stare hard at the data pad so not to take the bait. 

"The weak point of the base is the actual front doors of the wall that surrounds it. Are we fully operational to go there?" Kylo said tossing the datapad down.

General Hux stared at Ren. "Feeling the need to destroying something? We can leave after my tea." Hux said watching Kylo get up and walked to the doors, his tea untouched. 

"It will be nice for you to destroy something else besides my ships." Kylo heard Hux say said as the doors whooshed shut. 

Picking up his cup of tea Artimage took a sip _So the traitor tried to kill Ren..._ He paused his mind going over possibilities of who, what and why. At some point it would have to happen for him to take over but not now Ren was needed. _Or was Luna the target?..._ He thought which set up a whole new batch of questions.


	15. Battle

Luna couldn't rest, getting up and dressed she made her way to practice shooting. It was weapon she had never used. 

Artimage found the hallway empty which was great he rolled his shoulders. He was always just a bit wound up before going into battle not that anyone would know as he kept that slightly disapproving cold face he did. 

He needed to let off some steam and so he was heading down to go shoot. 

Luna sighed she almost hit the target, ''

"You have to breathe out." Luna turned seeing General Hux in the doorway. 

He walked in "Aim." He said and watched her take aim "No." he took his hand and moved her arm "Move your foot back" he said nudging her foot with his 

Luna took another shoot and was closer to dead center. 

"Now before you pull the trigger breathe out" he said next to her ear. 

Luna took her next shot and nailed it. Now that she had a good stance her aim was true with each shot. 

Hux watched and nodded. "Next you need to make sure nothing distracts you." He said and while she kept shooting he reached out and ran his finger along the outer rim of her ear. Her shot veered. 

Luna sighed and dropped her arm. "I suppose you can't get distracted?" She said holding out the blaster to him.

Hux nodded. "I was top sharp shooter at the academy and stayed top sharp shooter." He said though not many people knew that as his father had made sure his name never appeared when he did great things. 

The driods changed the target. "Ok 10 shots dead center. Try to distract me." He said. 

Luna somehow guessed kicking his foot or pinching his arm wouldn't work. But she knew what had worked on Kylo Ren and she had no problem trying it on General Hux. Moving to his side she waited.

He took aim and fired off the first shot, second shot and third shot. Luna pivoted directly in front of him, his eyes stayed on the target. Getting up on her tiptoes she kissed him. 

Hux was surprised but unlike Kylo Ren he did not back away. Instead his left arm came around Luna waist and he pulled her up against his body and while continuing to shoot let his tongue explore hers. During the kiss his hand sliding down cupping her behind _6 7 she feels good up against me-8-9 such a perfect ass 10._ He stopped shooting and ended the kiss looking down at her "10 shots" he said slowly letting go of her. 

Luna took a deep breath his kissing was _controlled...expert..._ of course it would be and part of her wanted to kiss him again to learn more on kissing. 

Luna stepped away turning she looked at the target. "Well I'm glad I didn't bet you anything" she said with a grin. "See you on the battlefield General Hux" she added walking out. 

_Atimage..._ he thought to himself setting down the blaster. _Get control of yourself..._ straightening his uniform. 

***

They arrived touching down on the dry planet. _Why are they always deserts or snow..._ Kylo mildly thought to himself. Troopers were disembarking from other ships and he General Hux and Luna stepped out. All squinting in the sun.

Luna wrapped the tan hooded robe around her and turned to the left and walked off as if to head into he desert. General Hux turned to the right walking over to the troops and speaking with the Captain. 

Kylo Ren walked straight towards wall and large wood doors. Stopping about 20 feet away standing still. Yes he could feel it. The Force and it wasn't Luna. He felt nothing from her, silent to him. 

Perhaps it was trained against untrained, one resistant fighter made the mistake of moving and making just the slightest noise you didn't need to be a Jedi to hear that. 

General Hux signaled and a blast hit the wall where the noise was. 

Kylo Ren ignited his saber as laser blasts started to shoot out at them from above. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna she had crept up to the side wall.

Luna using the cloak as cover had literally crawled on her belly blending in with the terrain until she got close to the wall. She saw the cracks between blocks and would have grinned on her home world _Not a problem..._ she thought and started to climb up the wall. 

General Hux watched as his troops started to fire back at the men on the wall. He himself aiming his blaster. He started picking off Resistance one by one. 

Luna climbed up to the top and quickly slipped over. _Now..._ she thought to herself seeing the men on the wall rushed the first man literally threw the first man she came across over the wall. 

In synch Kylo Ran stretched out his hand then drew it back making a fist and the doors from the Force burst apart. More men poured out with blasters. He could see Luna working her way across the the top of the wall. Killing but not using the Force. Then one second Luna was up there then next gone fallen inside and still there was silence. She could be dead or unconscious he wasn't sure..

Kylo Ren fury kicked in marching forward. General Hux troopers were in full attack of the men. Then came the true trap. Several figures strode out their outfits white, a complete opposite of Kylo Ren black one. 

General Hux saw the doors blow out and watched his Troppers attack the men that ran out. Then at least seven beings walked out calmly and stand there all looking at Ren. 

Unease settled upon him a blast from a rebel hit him in the right shoulder throwing him backwards. He got up and with his left hand grabbed his fallen blaster, his right arm useless he continued to shoot with his left.

Ren stared coldly Force users all of them seven of them. A few lighted their sabers younger and nervous. "You think you are Jedi, you are nothing. Barely trained by someone who was barely trained." he said. 

"And you, your just a monster, broken, power hungry and dark. There is no way you can stand alone against all of us." Probably the leader of the bunch said. 

Then he felt it Luna her fury her Force she had come around the corner on the ground assessing the situation using the Force she sprinted then stopped and slid, a spray of sandy dirt shot off from her foot. Slightly crouching both of her Sabers ignited. 

"He does not stand alone." Luna said smoothly. 

The group shifted and a woman then spoke "You are not a monster, not yet twisted and dark. Come join us you and will find peace." she said. 

Luna fury rose a notch and she started to pull in the Force "That's where you are wrong. I am a Monster" she stood up concentrating not sure if this would work she focused on one of the smaller jedi and threw out the force. 

It had the desired affect as the Jedi was thrown backwards into sharp Jagged piece of the doors hearing a nasty crunch of breaking bones and scream as wood went through his body.

Then she moved fast getting ready to pick out another and kill them. 

Kylo Ren for a second was pleased how far Luna had come under his training reaching out his hand he Force choked the original male bringing up his saber and marching forward as the others started to attack. 

General Hux knew his Captain and troopers could finish the men. He moved ignoring the pain in his shoulder to a better advantage and aimed at a Force user trying to creep around behind Luna as she fought two Force users from the front. Breathing out he shot and instantly killed the Force User. 

Kylo patiently waited the Force Choke finally killing the man and taking a page from Luna, Force lifted a piece of wood and speared another Force user through the back to the Front. 

Another reached him and his Blade met their blade _Some skill here..._ Kylo thought as he battled the man who also tried to use the force to push him back. Kylo though stayed standing just slid back a few feet. "

You should have trained more." Kylo scoffed and then using the Force Flung the man back into the wall. Not quite knocking him out but definitely knocking the air out of him. 

Hux hissed as another blast hit his thigh. He scanned the area and saw a man getting ready to aim at Ren. He aimed and shot. 

Kylo advanced on the Force user as he saw Luna kill another Force user. He finished off the last few and turned Luna only had the female. _She toying with them why?..._ he was about to tell her to stop playing and kill the Force user when he saw her suddenly smoothly spin, slide and her blades cut through both thighs. 

Luna looked down and without thought also took the hand off that held the Saber. And the other arm near the shoulder. She could see shock starting to settle in. She grabbed the shoulder material and dragged the Force User towards Kylo Ren. 

"I brought you possible information" she said and Kylo Ren lifted his brows "Good. Go retrieve every saber." he said. He would destroy those later. He bent down and easily started to go the Force user mind. 

General Hux limped his way to the Command shuttle and sat down with a sigh trying to ignore the pain. 

"Your hurt." Luna said sitting down next to him looking at his shoulder. "It will be fine once we get back" he said though his face was a bit paler than usual "Is there anything in the Med Pack that can help?" she asked. "No I don't like drugs." he said. 

Luna nodded and placed her hand over his good left one. "Except Tea could be considered a drug." Kylo Ren said walking in taking note of Luna hand on Hux hand he stomped to the front to get them back.


	16. Claimed

They had landed and Kylo Ren stood. "Luna your a mess, go to your quarters and clean up. I'll have some food sent there." He said watching her hand finally withdraw from the top of Hux's hand. 

"Yes Supreme Leader." She said and left. 

Armitage stood up and tried with his good arm to straighten his outfit. "I don't think anyone will fault to since you obviously are injured." Kylo said to him. 

Armitage tried to give his best glare but decided it would be better to start making the long limp to medical. Kylo walked in step. 

"You don't have to accompany me." Hux said. 

Kylo grunted. "Yeah who better to get you to medical incase you pass out." Kylo said. 

"hmmm." was all about Armitage could muster.

Kylo Ren made the slow walk wondering how Hux was dealing with the pain and slipped into his mind. 

They were almost there. Kylo saw a written mantra Hux was repeating in his mind but there was something else too. He was trying to hide something. 

Hux hissed. "Out." He muttered seeing the medical door he hoped Kylo wouldn't see.... _Too late..._ He thought. I guess that what you get for snooping. Letting the mantra fall away instead his mind going over Luna kissing him and the feel of her body pressed up against his and the feel of her rounded ass. 

He suddenly noticed Ren was not in his mind, in fact he wasn't by his side either but had turned and was storming off. 

****

Luna had just got out of the bathroom having cleaned herself up a towel wrapped around her when her doors opened and Kylo Ren stepped in. 

The doors shut and he had a murderous look on his face. "You kissed General Hux!" He snapped. 

Luna tilted her head she was not sure why he was upset. "Yes. I kissed you also." She said. 

"That's not the point I don't want you fraternizing with him." Kylo said. Luna had to think about the language. "I serve you both." She simply said. 

"You will not serve him in that way." Kylo said. 

Luna chin went up a defiant notch. "I am not yours." She said 

"I will make you mine." Kylo said. 

Luna eyes narrowed slightly. "Easy to say, yet you do nothing about it." She said. 

Kylo hand snapped out and flicked to the side, and her towel hit the wall across the room. 

Luna stood there looking at him as he started to walk towards her slowly then he went around behind her. She decided not to move. 

Then suddenly his gloves hit the floor off to the side, then his tunic, shirt then a boot and another boot. 

Luna felt her hair lifted and his finger lightly trace over one of her scars on her back, she was indifferent and fine until she realized that was not his finger but his tongue and shiver ran through her.

Kylo made his way to the back of her neck and kissed his way around turning Luna kissing along her jaw then finally to her lips. Letting one hand slide down her back the other up in her wet hair he pulled her to him wanting to feel her skin against his.

_His skin is so warm..._ Luna thought her hands sliding up and around his back finally Kylo broke the kiss. Swiftly he picker her up and strode over to her bed laying her down on it. It was not long before the last of his clothing hit the floor. 

Luna let her eyes wander over his whole body and watched as he cupped her ankle letting his hand slid up under her calf to her thigh opening her legs so he could move up between them. Her breath caught slightly when he paused at her hip bone and placed a light kiss. 

Kylo started to kiss upwards and as he reached her right nipple he teased it with his tongue until it was hard and then did the same for the other nipple. He started kissing up along her neck. 

_Go slow..._ He thought to himself even though he wanted to just bury himself in her. Kissing her deeply he felt her hand running along his back one up in his hair. 

Luna had never felt this type of pleasure before of really wanting to be with a another, and the pleasure he was creating as his hard shaft slidi against her sending jolts of pleasure and making her openi her legs wider. 

Kylo could feel how slick she was, the whole underside of his shaft wet. He reached down and placed himself. Breaking the kiss he stared into Luna pleasured filled eyes as he thrust in. 

She gave a soft cry and he leaned down his lips almost touching hers. "Your beautiful." he said giving her a moment to adjust before starting to move into her until he was deeply seated. 

Luna let her breath out her hands had gone to his back her nails digging in slightly then she tried to stifle a soft moan as he started to thrust into her. 

"Say my name" Kylo said to her and as if a flood gate had opened She did. "Kylo". She could no longer stile her moans as the pleasure built. 

Kylo continued hearing her moan out his name which almost made him lose it but he knew what he wanted. Changing his position just enough that he he was rocking against that one sensitive area and he watched Luna pleasure build until she climaxed.

It was enough how she clenched around him as he moved, he soon joined her. When he felt he could breathe again he easily slid an arm around her waist and rolled them so she lay on top of him. 

Luna was still trying to catch her breath now laying on him she could feel him running his hand over her hair moving it away from her face. Her whole body felt tingly and like a limp noodle. 

"Your mine" he said and heard her softly say "Yes I'm yours."


	17. Dominance

Luna didn't know how to take the feeling of him moving her hair away from her face it seemed so gentle. So unlike what she expected of him.

She lifted her head "Is food coming?" she asked.

Kylo brought his hand down on her ass ass squeezing it. "Really? Is that what you are thinking about?" He said his sensual lips curling slightly upwards in a rakish manner so much like his fathers, and ran his hands up and down her back lightly. 

Luna breath caught as his hands created shivers of delight, but even more as she felt him harden.

"Oh... do you really want to know what I am thinking?" She said with a wicked gleam in her eye one brow arching slightly. 

"May I?" Kylo asked. "Yes." Luna said and felt him use the Force and she started to think very intimate thoughts of not just what they have just done, but of what she would like to do. 

Kylo almost moaned by what she was thinking and then as she started to falter, he sent her his fantasies of what he wanted to do to her. 

Luna did moan feeling him so hard against her she sat up reaching down she placed him and felt him fill her as settled on top of him. 

Kylo let his hands slide from her behind to her hips nudging her to move as he moved his hips a little. He watched her close her eyes and she placed her hands near his shoulder, it took a few tries before she found her rhythm. Kylo watched her body move, his hands roaming up her sides cupping her breasts briefly before pulling her down into a deep kiss.

She broke the kiss as she started to get close "Kylo" she breathed. 

"This is for you, Feel it" he said and watched as she arched and he moved sitting up one hand feeling her shudder and clench. He thrust into her kissing along her neck until he followed her, their foreheads touching breathing hard.

***

Luna woke up and lifted her head. Kylo was gone but then she figured he would go to his quarters at some point so she was not surprised. 

She stretched and got up going over to the mirror "Ugh" She said trying to tame her hair and decided a quick shower was best. Finally getting dressed she left her hair down to finish drying.  
Checking the time she realized it was pre morning. She wondered how General Hux was doing. It wasn't fraternizing if you were just checking to see how someone was healing was it? 

She still wasn't sure what that word meant completely and decided to look it up later leaving her quarters. 

***

Kylo had left Luna sleeping but he went back to his quarters showered selpt for a bit and sat down picking up the book Luna had brought him he was almost through it as time ticked by he turned pages soaking in the knowledge he got to the last page and and turned it and looked perplexed. 

Flipping the page back and forth his brows drew down staring at the intricate symbol with odd lettering. He would have to ask Luna about shutting the book he stood up, setting the book down and striding out of his quarters. 

...

Luna got to General Hux door and knocked lightly incase he was sleeping. She waited a second and almost turned to head back to her quarters when the doors opened. 

"I hope I did not wake you" she said taking in his bare feet, loose trousers and a long black tunic. 

Artimage did not expect Luna to be standing there, as breakfast was being brought to him. "No please come in." He said stepping back. 

Janelle turned the corner and almost dropped the tray of food she was bringing General Hux. She saw the white haired witch of a Force user step into his quarters. Gritting her teeth she barked out "General." And walked up to the door before it closed. 

Luna noticed that General Hux was not using his arm of the injured shoulder. "Let me" she said." And turned to take the tray from Janelle. 

Janelle side stepped, Luna and went over placing the tray on the table. "If you need anything else General Hux please don't hesitate to ask." she said. Turning she walked out gritting her teeth thinking blowing up the cave had not worked, The trap of the city with other force users didn't work and Hux got hurt. She would have to go more drastic measures. Janelle stormed off. 

"I was making some tea would you like some?" Artimage asked Luna as the doors shut. "Yes." she said. 

He walked over taking out two cups and poured the tea. Lifting the lid on the tray "and would you like to share breakfast? this is a bit more than I usually eat" He said. Looking at the formable amount of food. 

"I would love to join you for breakfast." Luna said looking at the food. 

Hux brought out an extra plate and set it down. pouring the tea you observed Luna who was looking over the food _Like a young child seeing something prized..._ he thought to himself. He motioned for her to help herself and saw she took the normal protein items, "no muffins?" he asked her. 

Luna looked curious pointed to the muffin. "Explain?" 

Artimage thought for a moment. "Breakfast desert." He said watching her as her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth upturned. 

"Ohh really." She cut half a muffin and took a bite."Hmmmmm" she said agreeing that that it was a breakfast dessert. 

Artimage felt the corners of his own mouth start to turn up. It wasn't that Luna was simple it was, that in some areas, she still seemed innocent. That the lightest of delights taken for granted were such a big thing for her. Seeing a crumb on the corner of her mouth he reached out and brush it out. "crumb" he said his fingers holding her jaw and his thumb lightly brushing it away. 

He noted that his doors opened and turned in time to see Ren walk in with a almost murderious look on his face. His hand reached out and Luna was no longer in his touch, instead he saw her thrown backwards across the room and out the doors. Hitting the wall outside as the doors slide shut. 

"Ren what the - " That's as far as he got before he felt the Force choke hold on him. 

Kylo marched over and leaned down "Luna is mine." He said and then while still Force choking him, he lifted Hux's cup of tea, and took a sip setting it down gently. "Got it." He said not as question but as a statement then turned and walked out. 

Artimage gasped catching his breath.


	18. Codes

A couple weeks had passed, Kylo lay against his pillows with Luna sleeping up against him one arm and one leg flung over him. 

She slept in two ways, possessive like she was now and the other he didn't care for when she curled up fetal her back against the wall. He looked over and using the Force brought the book Over to him. "Luna" he said running a hand along her hip.

Luna opened her eyes and lifted her head blinking away her sleep and looking at the book. She sat up as did Kylo. "Do you know what this is?" He asked and opened the book to the last page. 

Luna took the book and looked at it. _It had always been so pretty..._ She thought, and that it was just an end page. But with all of Kylo teachings she looked closer at it. She softly said "T'rak Hus ebb T'rak Jaan." She ran her fingers over the page. "Me'ysir Swertis Od'kin." She said "Id'u Ma'tik Jun Na T'er Luna Uthean" . 

Luna looked at him. "It's what the wild ones speak an ancient dead language. The Wise Mother taught me." she said. "It says: Book One of Book Three" she tilted her head "The rest doesn't make sense "Mystery answered Within." And the last is her name. "Hidden Master War Song of the Uthean. 

She looked at Kylo "In your language our name meanings is different. Luna is moon to you, but my people it is song. My name is the same as the person in the book minus the Hidden Master part." she said. 

Kylo started to have a hunch "Who told you that this book existed?" Luna smiled "The Wise Mother." She said. "She is the one that gave me my name. I didn't have one when I was little." Kylo suspected the wise mother was perhaps Luna Great Grandmother or some other relative but he had no way of telling. 

Kylo closed the book and set it aside. "Book One of Three. Was there any other books that you remember?" He asked. 

Luna shook her head "No there was never any other books not even in the Room of Books. I used to read allot when I wasn't being punished or trained." She said. 

"Speaking of which, It's time to get up and prepare for a day of Training." He said. Luna nodded inwardly groaning she was getting double the workout in his bed and in training. Not that she minded either.

***

Luna sat flipping through the pages of the book. She had a suspicion that -mystery answered within- meant the location of the other two books were in this book. She sighed it was slow going like codes within codes within codes. 

"Flat seeing crystal. Lemon juice and light!" she said. _Inviable ink..._ She thought and made a note. She had drawn out a map so far of the two places she suspected there could be a book. 

Standing up she decided to go get the lemon juice. Making her way into the mess hall she saw General Hux sitting and eating and the female officer that had brought him food handing him a datapad. 

Luna walked over "General Hux." she said in greeting as he looked at her "Where can I find a Seeing Crystal, you know flat smooth makes things look bigger through it?" she asked. "Something that Ancient, probably the junk store on the Luminous." He said chewing his food. "We're sending a supply ship over there today." Luna nodded "Thank you General Hux." she said turned and left to look for a lemon. 

"Thank you that will be all." he said to Janelle who wanted to leave anyway so she could send out a coded message. 

Luna grinned finding a lemon and left stopping by her quarters she set down the lemon and then left to go to the docking bay.


	19. Attack

General Hux suddenly stood up and swiftly walked out. Did he just send Luna to the Luminous? He would have to try to stop her or get some Knights of Ren to go with her. Luminous hated Force users. They had almost murdered one of the Knights that went there by himself. If they did go they went in pairs or even fours. 

He got to the docks there was no Knights to be found and he saw Luna had just walked up to the ramp and disappeared in. He didn't run but walked swiftly as he saw the ramp start to go up. He jumped upon it "Tell the Supreme Leader that myself and Luna are going to the Luminous." he said. Moving down the tilting ramp. He saw Luna sitting by some boxes. "Luna." 

She looked up "General Hux." She said as he sat down next to her. "It is dangerous for a Force user to go to the Luminous alone." He said "They hate Force users on that ship." 

The ship took off. 

"Ok well then it's good you came along." She said to him trying not to look at him. _Kylo going to kill me..._ Armitage thought to himself. 

"You will stay by my side at all times there." He said stiffly trying to be cold. Luna nodded "Yes General." she said. 

It wasn't long before they were docking. General Hux walked down the ramp "General Hux I wasn't expecting an inspection today" Said a man said in a similar uniform. "Captain Cho may I remind you that I can inspect any ship at any time I please." He said walking past the Captain. 

Luna followed noticing the Captain looked a bit nervous. 

General Hux had people scrambling as he barked out a few orders until they got into a elevator and the doors shut. "Let's get that Crystal you were looking for." He said it wasn't long before they were in a large room filled with junk. 

*** 

Kylo Ren brows drew down as he looked over the data pad. "Have you informed General Hux of this?" he asked. "Not yet Sir ---um...Supreme Leader" the officer swallowed. "I'll take it to him." Kylo said _So the traitor was still on the ship..._ He thought.

Kylo headed to the bridge ad walked in. "Where is General Hux?" He asked and another officer snapped to attention. "He was eating." Kylo hands curled into fists "Bring him here to the bridge" He said and turned to look out. "Send a message to the Luminous, to prepare for an attack." He said. 

Janelle hands paused hoping to buy some time "Yes Supreme Leader." She said and started to send the message. And then she saw the two ships briefly drop out of lightspeed then vanish going into lightspeed into the Luminous. The message would be received to late. 

***

One minute Luna was walking with General Hux, the next she staggered to the side as it went dark then red lights and a shrill siren sounded. General Hux did not waste anytime He knew that particular siren and what it meant. "Abandon ship. Luna hurry!" He said grabbing her arm taking off at a run.

She had gotten her Crystal and he was showing her around to see the difference of a smaller ship. They were closest to the Captain and General Quarters, Hux could feel the air getting colder and thinner. He hit the panel of a door and pushed Luna inside shutting the doors. "Hurry we have to get off the ship." The room was starting to tilt. He went over to the hidden transport activating it.

As it pulled out to Luna eyes it looked almost like a casket. Fear welling up in her rooting her to the spot.

"Get in." He said and she shook her head "Luna now!" He commanded.

"I'd rather die." She said her teeth chattering in fear. Armitage did what he did best, his mind cool and calculating. He opened his arms "Then we go together. Come here." He said. 

He watched her take the bait to scared to think straight, as she went to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Using brut force he threw both of them into the pod. Praying they would not lose a foot as the lid came down sealing. 

He heard her shriek it was the last thing he heard as they were gassed asleep and put into a cryogenic sleep. 

***

Three things happened within seconds on the Supremecy 

An officer ran in "Supreme Leader, General Hux wanted to let you know that himself and Luna were going to the Luminous."

Kylo suddenly felt Luna terrified through the Force, which then cut off abruptly.

The Luminous blew apart. 

Janelle sat horrified she had just killed the love of her life. She just sat there staring at her panel not really seeing it. 

Kylo didn't say anything he just turned and walked out. He went to the remade throne room and sat down on the chair. He felt nothing it was as if this last loss was too much and he shut his emotional part of his mind off. He would find the traitor if he had to look into every mind on this ship he thought coldly.


	20. Stranded

Armitage heard whimpering and opened his eyes, everything flooded back. He commanded the lid open and was practically thrown out of the pod. Luna fell out of it gasping and crawled a few feet away dry retching. 

_Claustrophobia..._ He thought to himself and walked over and placed his hand on her back "Take a deep breath in through your nose and out through you mouth." He said waiting for her to calm down. 

She finally was able to breath and not retch and got to her feet with him helping her stand "You tricked me." She said looking at him. 

"I had to. It was the only way to survive and I didn't know you had Claustrophobia." He said. "Otherwise I would have just knocked you out." he said. 

"Do you know where we are?" she asked starting to look around. 

"No and I don't know how long we were out." He said going over to close the lid. They were in amongst trees, an forest like area his thinking went into instant survival mode. 

"Come let's explore." He said "We need to find Shelter, Fire, Water and Food." Luna agreed and they started to walk around. 

"I hear a stream" she said and after some walking they found a stream hey walked first a mile down then a mile up Armitage stopped. 

"That looks like it might be a path" he said pointing to the other side. The creek area that they had stopped at was wide looked deeper also had a bit of a pool area off to the side. 

"Hmm" Luna said and and pulling off her boots.

"What are you doing?" Armitage asked. 

She pointed at the path "Exploring but I don't need to have wet boots or clothing." She said pulling down her pants. 

Armitage took a moment to admire her legs thankfully she did have under garments on. 

Wading into the water she started to work her way across. He sighed and followed taking off his boots and neatly rolled up his pants. 

**** 1 week later****

Kylo walked down the hall and stopped at Luna door. _She is gone do not do this..._ placed his hand on the door almost pressed his forehead against it bringing back intimate memories. 

He dropped his hand his face hardening slightly. He had more people to interrogate. 

"Supreme Leader." He turned and looked at the female officer. 

"There been a another caught message." Janelle held out the data pad. 

Kylo took it looking it over "Continue to monitor." he said and turned walking off. 

Janelle turned and walked off until she got into the lift and leaned against the wall. 

She had heard he was looking for the traitor and was starting to go through everyone on board. She created the message to throw him off until she could get off the ship.


	21. Poison

General Hux and Luna had found what they could only guess was the some lone person home a long time ago, Fire was easy enough with Luna's looking glass and the sunshine. 

There was a cooking pot which Luna took down to the creek and scrubbed it for hours until she was satisfied it was cleaned and then for extra measure doused it in the flames of the fire. Then she retrieved water and boiled it for them to drink. 

There was a bed, a table the chair was broken and the dust and debris was thick and Armitage couldn't help but grin as he heard Luna sneezing walking out with everything that was bedding to go to the creek. 

Armitage had found two knives two metal cups, plates and he easily made a spear and started to collect firewood. Time passed.

***1 Month 2 weeks***

Luna using her Lightsaber cut a large tree nothing went to waste the thick trunk was made into two stools for the table. 

They both would go off to explore for the day but saw no signs of life. 

Armitage noted they had similar routines. They would get up go workout, Luna would go off somewhere to meditate, he cleaned up at the creek getting fresh water and and mint leaves. 

Luna would clean up at the creek then one day the routine changed.

"I found berries." she said unfolding her coat to a couple handful of berries red and yellow. Armitage poured the tea. 

Luna ate a red one "It's sweet." she said chewing. He picked up a yellow one as she took another he was about to pop it into his mouth when she smacked his hand. "Hux no!"

"Luna what the-" but she had gotten up and ran outside and he heard her spit a couple times. She came back in started to pick out the yellow ones. "Those are bad, they are poison." she said going to the door and tossing them out. 

"I didn't notice because I ate some mixed with the reds ones" she said sitting down picking up her tea to take a sip and noticed Armitage staring at her. 

"Shouldn't you go throw up so you don't get sick or die." He said. 

Luna looked at him popping another red berry into her mouth. "I won't die, I will get sick but I won't die. I will get hot you will have to keep me cool, Then I will get cold and you will have to keep me warm." She said. 

He shook his head "What if -" He said. Luna reached over and touched his hand. "Wild Ones learn to control their body when it comes to poison. I will know when it has burned out. The danger is the stop, when I get cold." she said and released her hand. 

Luna finished her tea and stood up. "I'm going get more water and then collect firewood." She said turning and walking out. 

Armitage stared at the empty door feeling dread.

***

Kylo as he did every night stalked down the hall stopped at Luna door and placed his hand on it. So far he had not had any luck finding the traitor there was so many people aboard after all and it was mentally fatiguing so he only did a handful every day for the past Weeks. 

And they all looked to him as the Supreme Leader to move them forward. Last night he had gone to Hux's quarters. He poured over everything left on the data pads, maps and pans to get an idea as to what he was going to do next. 

He had not gone into Luna's quarters. But this time a month and half later...he opened the door and walked in. He could almost smell her his eyes dropped to the table that held the book. Some map she was drawing and some other papers with a dried up fruit. 

He picked it up maybe a lemon maybe an orange. He looked at the Map she seemed to have marked two planets. And then he went to her notes. 

Lifting a paper he let his fingers lightly trace the lettering trying not to remember the feel of her fingers gliding along his skin. 

"What were you doing?" he said looking things over. He set down one paper then picked up the piece of paper that the dried fruit was on. 

_Invisible ink?..._ he thought then read get a lemon and seeing stone and saber light. He strode out almost running into an officer. 

"Excuse me Supreme Leader!" Janelle said. 

Kylo gave her an intense stare seeing she averted her eyes _Luna never would have..._ He thought then added _Inferior..._ with contempt. 

"Find out what you can about invisible ink and report back to me." He snapped turning and walking off. 

Janelle rooted to the floor in fear waited for a minute before she felt like she could breath normally. "Invisible ink?" she said deciding the best course would be to find out everything as quickly as possible. 

***

Armitage walked over he didn't even have to touch her to feel the heat radiating from her. Picking up the bowl of cool water from the creek he soaked a wash clothing folded it and placed it on her forehead. 

It was night when her fever finally broke but now he would have to keep her warm. Her clothing was soaked so he peeled them off running the wet cloth then a dry one down her body and pulled the blankets over her. 

He went out and got wood and stoked the fire turning he went over and looked down suddenly alarmed she was shivering and her lips had a bluish tinge. _Don't let her die..._ He thought to himself. 

Grabbing the blankets from her laid them out on the floor near the fire picked her up and laid her down facing the fire on her side. 

He quickly took off his own clothing laid down and scooted up until her back was against him and then he pulled the blankets over and around him. 

She felt like ice but between the heat of his body and the fire her body continued to shiver for several hours and then he felt her slowly grow warm and seemed to sleep. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	22. Control

Luna woke, her mind sluggish for a moment taking in the fireplace and then slowly the warmth of a naked... _Hux..._ She very quietly and slowly slipped from the blankets and turned looking down at him sleeping.  


His face was a bit softer in sleep and she really wanted to reach out and touch his face and his hair. There was no razor so he had grown a beard but he had found small shears and kept it trimmed short.  


She wanted to sit and just stare at him the curve of his neck and his shoulder, instead she picked up her clothing turned and walked out to head to the creek. 

Sometime later Armitage opened his eyes, Luna was gone. He sat up running his hand over his face he hated having a beard.

Getting up he added a little wood to the hot coals blowing until flame started up, to make some tea. Then went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Reaching for his undergarments he heard Luna walk back to the makeshift front door and opened it walking in. 

_Wet and naked..._ He inwardly groaned, it was very difficult to think straight when she decided to be naked. 

Luna paused in the doorway meeting Hux eyes. She walked over standing before him. "Thank you for helping me." She said.

"Please sit." He said patting the bed next hoping she would sit so she was not standing in front of him and reaching for his undergarments. "You can wear my shirt." Her clothing was not there so he guessed she washed them. 

"Hux." She reached out touching his arm. He stopped and looked at her. She looked at his eyes, his cheekbones, his sun fire hair which was messed up and she reached up to smooth his hair into place _So soft..._ She thought. 

He was sitting very still, a war going on in his head when her fingers started to slide down his temple to his cheekbone. He reached up clasping her wrist. "Luna don't." He said. 

Confused Luna looked at him "You don't want me." She stated and he could hear the hurt in her voice. 

"I do but, Ren made it very clear that you are with him." He said watching her face go from surprise to anger then settle accepting the feelings. 

"If Kylo even cared he would have found us by now. We may never get off this planet." She said and that was all the permission Armitage needed. 

He pulled her to him kissing her deeply his hands sliding along her body and he slowly moved them both to lay on the bed instead of half off it ...

***

"Supreme Leader!" Kylo stopped and turned seeing the officer quickly walk up but stopping a far distance away in fear. 

"I- um looked into the inviable ink. You need lemon juice, heat and ultraviolet light." Janelle said. 

"The looking glass is because whatever might be on the pages is so small you I mean anyone might need that, to see it" She added. 

Kylo watched the woman, she was nervous in his presence. He looked at her "Thank you officer?..." He said watching her. 

Janelle swallowed waiting to be dismissed, hoping she would. 

Kylo took two long steps closer to her and looked as she paled. "That was a question for you name." He stated starting to enjoying the game of intimidation. 

"Pilot Janelle." She barely got out and Kylo stared at her. "Yet you tie yourself to a desk job. Are you not a good pilot?" He asked. 

That stung Janelle and her chin tilted up. "Maybe I like to do both." She said stiffly. 

"Hmmmm." Was all Kylo said seeing she did have a bit of backbone to her. "Your dismissed." He added turning to continue to walk the way he was originally going. 

****

Luna lay trying to take deep breaths. Hux had blazed a trail of kisses down her body and at first she thought he was teasing her with soft light strokes with his fingertip, until she realized his hands were on each thigh. 

Her eyes opened wide and she lifted her head in shock never had anyone placed there mouth there!.... But then things got even better which sent chills and shivers, as pleasure jolted through her. 

Armitage mouth and tongue were sending zings of pleasure through her, he was holding her thighs open and in place seeing her hips wanting to move and her hands balled into fists in the blanket they had.

_So beautiful..._ He thought watching her moan and sigh he expertly and brought her to climax exactly when he wanted to she was definitely ready for him. 

He moved slowly up her body kissing between her breasts and placed himself and moved his hips sinking into her.

He leaned down and near her ear said softly "Armitage, my name is Armitage and in bed I expect to hear you say my name." He said with a thrust burying himself fully into her.


	23. Plans

2 1/2 months later

Armitage walked to the tree that he had been marking each day and put another mark into the tree. Looking as to how long they have been on the planet he touched the special mark when him and Luna...the blood drained from his face and his mouth went dry

_Deal with it now..._ He thought to himself feeling a bit numb. 

He walked back with the water, walking in and set it down near the fire and turned. Luna lay in the bed on her stomach dozing. _You made your bed now lie in it..._ He thought and walked over and sat down on the edge.

"Luna." He said moving her silver hair off her face watching her eyes open blinking the sleep away, she suddenly sat up alert and alarmed.

"What is it?" She said her eyes looking around but didn't see anything wrong. 

Armitage took a deep breath and let it out slowly "We have been on this planet for 4 1/2 months. We've been together for 2 1/2 months" He said then added "And you have not bled." He said. 

"Luna looked confused. He looked away clenching his jaw, had her people only taught her how to kill and nothing about life. "Your pregnant." he stated his mouth becoming pinched his stomach feeling suddenly acidic. 

Luna looked at him curious, the thought really seemed to upset him. "Don't you want to be a father?" She asked him biting her bottom lip. 

He turned an looked at her his cheekbones starting to turn red "No I don't want child! I would be as horrible as my father was with me." he snapped. 

Luna took his hand and placed it on her abdomen saying "But you would make an excellent -" she didn't finish as he snatched his hand away she couldn't contain herself any longer and started to laugh. 

He stared at her as if she had lost her mind "Luna this is not funny at all!" He said furious which only made her laugh harder till she was wiping away her tears. 

"Oh Armitage how is it you can whisper my name meaning in my language, Warsong yet you know nothing of my race." She said trying not to continue laughing. He was just staring at her angry and she sighed. 

"Females learn to control their bodies. Just like the poison I can control when I will reproduce, that includes bleeding." She said "Oh but the look on your face was priceless" She said giggling. 

It took a moment to process what she said "You played a trick on me?" He said his brows raising and she nodded "I owed you one after all." she said. 

He looked at her "That was very naughty." He said and quickly hauled her over his lap and gave her ass a couple hard smacks watching the skin turn pink he slid his hand over the reddened skin. 

Luna turned her head "If your going to punish me don't you think you should do more than give my butt a couple hard smacks." She said a glint in her eye. 

Armitage laughed "Oh I'm going to punish you all right and you won't be leaving our bed for quite awhile." He added already planning out what he was going to do to her.

*****

"Are you crazy your going tot ry to seduce the Supreme Leader!" Janelle's cousin stared at her as if she had grown two heads took a swig from the bottle and handed it back to her.

"I know but he's going to find out I'm the traitor and then he will kill me, but maybe if I stay close to him he won't suspect." She said "And we both know right now I can't leave the ship."

"In the docks I heard he may allow a cargo transport in a few weeks but eyes will be everywhere and he might personally be there." He said sighing. 

"He looking for something else too but I don't know what." She said taking drink from the bottle.

"I'll let you know if I hear any other rumors but I still think your crazy I mean how are you going to seduce him?" He asked. 

Janelle smiled. "By flying him through the stars." She said seeing he looked at her curiously. "I'm a pilot and he is a pilot I'm going to start by impressing him and then playing with his ego." 

He cousin pinched the bridge of his nose "I still think your crazy the guy is creepy as hell." He said. 

Janelle sighed "I know creepy and scary." She said and her cousin got up. ""I'd say lay low and don't do anything stupid but you wouldn't listen to me if I did" He opened the door. "Cause Your Stupid!" He said and managed to duck from the bottle flying by his head it smashed against the wall and he turned walking off down the hallway with a grin.

Janelle walked out ready to give her cousin a true tongue lashing, when it suddenly dawned on her two things. She was in her next to nothing nightgown and she had bare feet and was now standing on glass shards. She yelped lifting her one foot seeing 2 shards of glass stuck in them and now the other foot was registering pain and she started to fall backwards to get off both feet.

Kylo was at the other end of the hall and had stopped hearing the last three words the man had said and the bottle flying out. Then he saw the officer walk out in a nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination and heard her yelp and lift her bare foot and then start to fall backwards he reached out his hand freezing her in mid fall, walking up. 

"Pilot Janelle" He said in greeting leaning down to pick her up from the mid Force freeze and carries her back into her quarters. 

Janelle was dumbfounded as Kylo Ren suddenly seemed to be there and carried her into her room setting her down on the chair. 

"Sit there" He ordered going into her bathroom and coming back out with some bandages kneeling down he took off on glove and then lifted her foot onto his knee and started to pluck out the glass. 

"What were you thinking Pilot Janelle being barefoot on broken glass, perhaps your boyfriend was correct that you are stupid." He said getting the last shards out and then cleaned her foot and started to bandage it. 

Janelle decided not to tell him that was her cousin but still told the truth. "He's not my boyfriend." She muttered. "And I don't really need my feet to fly among the stars" She said. 

"Hmmm" Kylo said bringing her foot down and picking up her other foot he beginning to work on it. 

Janelle looked at him she was surprised he was so gentle. "You like flying don't you?" She asked seeing his hand pause she started to worry that she had offended him somehow and plucked at the skirt of her gown. 

"Yes." He said continuing and she gave a small hiss trying to move her foot back but his grasp on her ankle was strong. "This one deep" He said. 

Janelle swallowed "We're close to the Austan Asteroid Cluster I've flown through it 3 times." She said.

Kylo looked up his brows lifted. "Your either really good then or really -" He said she cut him off angry "I'm that good!" She hissed leaning forward. "Are you?" she asked him. 

His fingers tightened around her ankle. "You Dare-" Janelle cut him off again "Yes I do dare, are you are aren't you that good?" She asked. 

Kylo grabbed the shard and pulled it out making her yelp in pain cleaned then bandaged her foot letting it go. "If you cut me off ever again Pilot Janelle I will have your tongue cut out." He said placing both hands on the arms of the chair standing up and looming over her staring at her intensely.

Janelle paled a little "Yes Supreme Leader" She whispered forgetting all about seducing him she could feel his power and menace radiate off of him he was after all a killer. He stood up looking down at her.

"I'm better than you. Tomorrow we will fly and I'll see if you as good as you boast you are." He said turning and walking out of her quarters.


	24. Rescue

Armitage slid his hand down Luna's back hearing her breath hard, earlier he had made her get on her hands and knees and had taken her from behind. A new position for her she told him after.

In the meantime hearing his name escape from her more then once as he took his time give him satisfaction and pleasure. 

Her appetite matched his and she had just finished riding him hard making him pay for the pounding he had given her. 

Luna lifted her head and her lips curved. "I would choose you as a bond mate if I could." She said. His hand traceing along the scars on her back stilled.

"Is that the same as marriage, I am already married to the First Order." He said matter of factly.

Luna brought a hand up into his red hair. "We don't marry. There are more males then females and some females never bond and instead have many lovers. But when a female chooses to bond it means they have chosen to only be with those she has bonded with." She said.

"Hmmmm well considering it's just us her on this blasted unknown planet I suppose it not something you need to worry about." He said though part of him was pleased she felt that way. 

Luna laughed "True." She said finally moving off to the side throwing a leg and arm over him to go to sleep. 

Armitage lay there thinking for awhile about his duty to the First Order and then lightly kissing the top of Luna head he feel asleep. 

 

****

 

Janelle limped in to the bay and she saw Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was there already. She was on time _so no worries there..._ she thought and before the foot incident last night she would have walked in sexy instead she straighten her shoulders limped towards him. 

Kylo watched the pilot limp towards him, hurt but determined to go on. "We'll go out, stay close to my right wing." He said and strode towards his TIE fighter

Janelle almost snorted and walked towards her TIE fighter 

Kylo brow arched so she flew sf Special Forces no wonder she could opt to sit at a desk or fly, but why would she want to sit taking General Hux commands. 

It didn't take long for them to start and move out into space and she so far stayed on his right. "Jump to hyperspace you have the coordinates." He said jumping. 

Janelle followed and soon they were at the edge of the Astroid Belt she opened the channel "Supreme Leader." She heard his voice "Pilot Janelle" She grinned under her helmut. "Stay on my left." And she punched it going in. 

Kylo brows lifted slightly and he easily maneuvered his fighter to stay on her left he begrudgingly admitted she was a very good pilot.

Neither of then were prepared for the two large astroid colliding in front of them Kylo decided to punch through opening his blasters. 

He saw Janelle get clip and start to spin he maneuvered his ship to blast anything that might hit her when he realized she was still flying while spinning. _Now that is impressive..._ He thought as she slowed her spin and dodged around an astroid. "Still on my left Supreme Leader?" She asked. 

"Right above you Piliot Janelle." He said "Shall we finish this?" She said and moved through the rest of the Astroid with ease.

Docking she took off her helmut it was one of the things she didn't like that and the piece that lay on her chest which she took off, opening the hatch she started to climb out trying to be careful of her feet. 

She was almost to the bottom when two string hands grasped her waist and slowly set her down on the ground instead of her having to jump down.

Turning and unzipping the front of her suit she flashed a smile. 

Kylo stared at her intensely his face showing nothing for a moment before he said. "You are a good pilot. I will contact Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems for you to be fitted with your own VN." He watched a bead of sweat roll down her neck and in between her cleavage. 

He turned to start to walk away. "First thing you will want is no helmut." Then continued on his way. 

Janelle just stared at his back as he walked away for he had just promoted her to the top elite pilot group. 

 

***

 

Armitage was almost smiling as he walked in holding 4 eggs in his hands. Luna looked up from pouring them both some tea. "I know where we are." He said setting down the eggs. 

Luna looked surprised "You do where?" She asked. "The Planet was nick named Hermits Circle. These eggs are the only known area to have them and any attempt taking the birds off the world and they don't produce these eggs" She got up and walked over picking up an egg.

"Now if it's the beginning of the season a ship will come to collect some of the eggs. People pay fortune to have an omelette made from these." He said

Luna got up and walked over taking one she went over to a bowl cracked it and dropped it into the bowl. "No bird." She said feeling a glimmer of excitement. 

"This means we are getting off this planet soon" She said 

"Yes we need to be ready and listen for ships. They will come pre-dawn." He said. 

Luna took the eggs from his hands and went over cracking them her mind a whirl of thoughts. "Then we will be ready." She said. 

3 days later they heard a ship 

***


	25. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the last bit it didn't sit well with me. Kylo might be dark, and maybe has a bit of a cruel streak but consent would be there.

One of the first things General Hux did was commender the Captains razor and shaved his beard off. His face felt sensitive and naked but he knew soon that sensation would go away. 

Luna took the opportunity to redo her hair into a tight braid. 

He spoke with the Captain who updated him on everything he knew about the First Order, where they might be and where they could go to get back. It wasn't long before they had lifted off and were on their way. 

***

Janelle sat at the control board monitoring communications she saw Supreme Leader Kylo Ren walk in, looking at a datapad then at her. She stood up in acknowledgement and then sat back down. "Anything new?" He asked. 

"No Supreme Leader." She said she had been warned by her cousin that when he invaded their minds it felt like the beginning of a pressure headache and she starting to feel something like that. 

Her hand froze for a second, he had turned his back to her and she started to think to divert him.

She let her eyes skim over his back and let her mind drift into fantasy wondering what it would be like to run her hands over his back and shoulders, how tight his ass would be if she cupped them while what she hoped would his very thick- and like that the pressure left. 

She schooled her face into a cross between business and boredom looking at the monitor. As she saw from the corner of her eye him turn staring directly at her for a moment.

Kylo Ren looked at the Pilot, she desired him, most people were scared of him and instead she wanted him. 

_Wait what was that?..._ She leaned forward and felt the blood drain from her face. "How?" She said her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears. "What is it?" Kylo asked walking over and leaning over her. 

"It says General Hux is do to arrive with the Cargo transport." She said. Kylo studied her _hmmmm..._ So she had tied herself to the desk to be near Hux he thought to himself. 

"When does it arrive?" Kylo asked and she told him. 

He turned and stromed off. 

***

The ship docked and General Hux turned looking at Luna he didn't say anything he didn't need too. Things for them were going to change maybe for the better or maybe for the worst. As the ramp came down he marched out.

Looking around he was relieved to see that things were in order.

He saw Ren walking forward and stopped nodding to him. "Supreme Leader" He said looking at Ren thinking briefly _He's aged..._ He thought, not allot but leadership had taken it's toll. 

"General Hux nice for you to join us again." Kylo said then started a more private dialog.

 _I saw the Luminous destroyed._

Hux sighed _Yes and we were on it but Captain quarters were close by and there always an escape pod._

_And then?..._ Kylo stared at Hux

 _We ended up on Hermits Circle_ Hux said.

Kylo turned and saw Luna walking up she gazing at Hux and his eyes narrowed slightly. Instead of continuing talking he turned back to Hux starting to go through the memories. 

Hux winced briefly but then clasped his hands behind his back. 

Kylo eyes narrowed and he suddenly Force Choked Hux. 

Luna saw what was happening knowing that Kylo knew everything "Supreme Leader stop-" She went to place her hand on Kylo arm. Still choking Hux Force blasted Luna away from him.

She flew backwards landing on her back sliding along the floor. 

Hux brought his hands up to his throat _So this is it..._ He thought to himself knowing feeling the corners of his vision start to darken

Luna got up she could see Kylo still choking out Armitage for a second fear went through her, then fury. She couldn't let him die it was her duty to protect and serve both men.

She let her herself unravel into the fury of the Force and turned reaching out with the Force she easily lifted a Tie fighter from all weeks of practice on the planet, turning she saw Kylo starting to turn towards her and she flung the Tie fighter at him. 

It had the desired effect as Kylo stopped choking Hux instead catching the Tie Fighter his eyes narrowed. "You Dare!" He said. 

Hux breath came back in a whoosh and it took a couple more to breaths before he could straighten and take in what was happening, Workers, Pilots and Troopers were scrambling to get out of the area.

"I am the Supreme Leader!" Kylo marched towards her his right hand pointed out at her, for he too had grown in using the Force and lightening flew from his fingertips hitting her squarely in the chest throwing her backwards.

"Never do that again or I will kill you." He said as she struggled to sit up. He followed up with another lightening strike at her making her scream and then using the Force threw her off to the side she hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. 

Turning he moved the Tie fighter which had stayed suspended the whole time and set it down carefully. Then walked over to General Hux

 _"I would have killed you._ he said into Hux mind. "We will Brief in 30 minutes so you can resume the military" Kylo said and then walked off. 

Hux looked around and then snapped at the closest trooper "Get the force user to medical." He wanted to go to Luna but right now he had to be the General. He turned and left heading to his quarters.

***

Janelle heart jumped every time the doors whooshed open _Would it be the General?..._ She saw Supreme Leader storm in his face deadly cold as he marched over to her. She stood wondering if this was it. 

"Follow me." He said and she walked with him to side office room with no windows and where usually General Hux would take an officer to get a verbal dress down. She walked in first The doors slid shut and tried to figure out what to say. 

Kylo looked at her he was hurt that Luna had been with Hux. "I saw your thoughts-" He said and then "Your Desires" He stepped closer to her as she backed up to the table. 

"Yes." Was the only word she could get out before his mouth was on hers kissing her. For a moment she was shocked but then he wasn't a bad kisser and she hadn't been kissed in so long it wasn't hard to kiss him back. 

She let her hands go up and slid along his shoulders just like what she fantasied she felt her skirt being pulled up. Kylo broke the kiss _I know what you want._ He whispered near her ear pulling her up onto the table. 

"Yes?" He asked pausing. Janelle gave a laugh "Of course yes." She said. 

He had taken off his glove moving her her flimsy barely an excuse of an under garment to the side as he kissed her again making her take one hand off him to brace herself leaning back.

Stoking her with his finger he then suddenly thrust into her making her gasp breaking the kiss as he slid it in and out. "Wanting to know how thick." He said adding a second finger. 

Janelle body as always betrayed her and she moaned. Kylo continued to talk "How deep I could go." He said near her ear as his fingers moved in faster strokes, she was so close. "And in the final moment..." He said watching her arch as she was pulled over the brink he removed his fingers. 

"That final moment hoping and wishing it was General Hux." Kylo said looking down coldly at her then reaching over he picked up his leather glove and put it back on. 

"Pilot Janelle straighten your clothing. " Kylo said "And never play games with me. I could tear through your mind right now however General Hux has arrived." He walked out the doors shutting.


	26. Hurt

Luna woke in the medical and slowly sat up everything felt normal. "How long was I out?" she asked. 

"Six Days" the Medic said. Luna sighed and got to her feet making her way back to her room

Getting in she noticed the book was gone her back from the planet was on a chair otherwise nothing had been touched. 

She decided the best thing to do would be to bathe dress and go eat in that order.

***

Walking her mouth almost watered smelling all of the food. Getting a tray it was hard not to heap it to the top. She saw Hux and Kylo sitting at the table eating and made her way over. 

"You will eat at the Knights table." Kylo said coldly. Luna hands stiffened was all Hux cold catch, her face showed nothing but he knew that had stung her. "Yes Supreme Leader." She said walking over to the Knights of Ren table and setting down her tray. 

Hux took a piece of bread and thoughtfully chewed on it then said so quietly only Ren could hear. 

"Careful Ren it's lonely at the top and the further you push her away the closer she will be to me." He said standing up with his tray and left the table and the eating area. 

Kylo stabbed at his food eating only because discipline told him he had to to stay in shape and fuel his body, when he was done he got up. He had noticed Luna too was gone.

"Knights training in an hour!" He snapped as he walked out. 

"He really needs to get laid." One knight said. Another shrugged "That's the problem he did." 

***

Luna got to the training room it felt good to use what was there to train she was halfway through when she felt eyes on her and she stopped turning

Kylo had been watching Luna train. She was stronger in the force _And with Hux..._ Every time he thought about Luna or saw her images of her with Hux hurt him.

Luna walked over "Supreme Leader will we be training today?" She asked.

Kylo found the words pouring out, angry like bitter ashes and he could not stop once he started.

"No you are not worthy to become a Knight, Knights are loyal you are not! Go serve the General as you have been. As a whore, I do not need you-" He stopped only because the doors opened and his Knights were coming in to train. 

"Leave my presence." He said not caring that the blood had drained from her face. He pointed to the door "Leave!" 

Luna turned she had never felt pain like what she felt right now. She could endure physical pain but this was beyond that.

She walked out she didn't glance at the Knights she didn't care that her eyes were welling with tears.

One Knight touched his forehead and grunted he was strong in Force Empathy. Another looked at him _That bad?_ _Yes like a death blow_


	27. Tears

Hux took a sip of his tea and set it down. His shift was over and he was going through the early evening reports. He paused, he was not a man who believed in his gut. His mind was what he used but at the moment his gut was telling him to find Luna. 

Setting down the datapad he stood up and left his quarters heading to Lunas. There was no response but again he was sure this was where she was. "Override." He said giving the command. 

Walking in he saw the lights were off and he looked around then checked the bathroom. Nothing. He went into the sleeping area and almost missed her turning on the lights he blinked. 

"Luna?" She didn't respond and he went over and knelt down "Luna."

Still nothing he undid her clasped hands around her knees and was able to pick her up. 

He did not want to take her to medical just yet, instead he took her back to his quarters and set her down on the bed. Going and getting a wash cloth he wiped the tears from her face. 

Looking down at the white cloth now stained red. Blood tears. He touched her cheek "Luna tell me what happened?" He asked but she did not respond.

He got up and grabbed his personal datapad and brought up the information he had received from her world on their culture and started to skim read until he found what he was looking for. 

"No" He said dropping the datapad onto the table.

Going over to Luna "Luna don't do this!" He said shaking her. Still nothing.

"Luna please" He kissed her but there was no response. 

Resting his forehead against hers he closed his eyes giving in to the truth "War Song." He said quietly "I need you." He heard her take a deep breath she finally moved her hand coming up to touch his cheek. 

"Armitage" She whispered it was another few minutes before she spoke again and he stayed still "Am I your whore?" She asked. 

A flash of anger went through him he didn't need Force powers to then know why this had happened and who had said it. 

"No your something else." He said softly. 

"What am I to you?" She asked and he leaned to her ear and whispered. 

Two hours later making sure she had eaten he took her to his bed but only for sleep. Waking early in the morning he dressed into his uniform she too had gotten up and dressed.

He told her she needed to find a purpose other then serving. 

Luna seemed lost for a moment and then nodded and said "What I need is to go bathe and think about that" She said getting up and heading to the door. 

"I can see why you didn't touch me last night I stink." She said. 

Hux snorted "We smelled worse on the planet at times." He said and she laughed walking out.

Hux finished his morning prep but didn't make it to his door before it opened and Ren was marching in. 

"Supreme Leader the Luminous 2 with the new fleet should arrive soon." Hux said.

"Running a bit late this morning General Hux." Kylo said the doors shut.

Hux chose to ignore the comment "Have you found the Traitor yet Ren?" 

Kylo stiffened slightly "Not yet." He said turning to march out the door. 

"Not yet...means more like the traitor is right under your nose." Hux said knowing it was a jab. 

Kylo opened the door and then stopped short and turned "What did you say." 

Hux looked at him and walked forward brushing past "I said not yet means more like the traitor is right under your nose." He said. 

Pausing out in the hall, placing his hands behind his back he turned slightly looking at Kylo. 

"Take may datapad and read it. Luna is not a whore and if you took a moment to understand her culture perhaps it would make things make sense for you." He said turning and walking down the hall.

Kylo jaw clenched. He almost stepped out then let out hiss a breath and went to the table grabbing the data pad he strode out.

***

Luna had just finished bathing, drying her hair and was brushing it when she heard her doors open. She knew it was him before she even turned around and she walked into her bedroom leaning against the wall.

"Tell me to get out." Kylo said walking closer to her.

Luna stayed silent though her breath hitched.

"Tell me to **leave!** " He snapped. 

Luna felt her eyes fill with tears and one started to slid down her cheek and she shook her head no.

Kylo reached out and cupped her cheek his thumb wiping away her tear "Tell me not to touch you ever again." He said softly his full of hurt and pain.

"I can't" She whispered

"Why?" He asked guarded. 

She looked into his eyes "Because I love-" He cut her off with his mouth kissing her deeply and full of longing. 

Luna brought her hand up into his thick dark hair finally they broke the kiss. "I didn't-" This time she cut him off placing her fingers over his lips. She didn't need an apology or that he didn't understand. 

Then it was like a flurry they couldn't get their clothing off fast enough and Kylo was kissing her deeply. He didn't wait, he didn't want to picking her up and pressing her up against the wall he felt her legs wrap around him. 

He was hard and so full of need, he thrust none to gently into her, his kissing her muffled her cry of protest but soon became a soft moan of pleasure. 

Still buried deep within her he easily pinned her against the wall and gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. 

His arm snaking around her waist the other buried in her hair he walked them the few feet to the bed lowering her down. 

Luna gazed at him as he ran his hands down her body and then moved over her once again filling her. 

And when the galaxy seemed to exploded from within her and him she closed her eyes, loving hearing him breath hard feeling his sweat drip onto her face and neck .

She opened her eyes seeing his eyes full of acceptance and love and the realization that he was not alone. 

Luna saw it was not sweat that dropped to her face and neck but his tears.


	28. Traitor

After leaving Luna the first thing Kylo did was head to the docks it didn't take long for him to find Janelle cousin. 

It took even less time to confirm That Janelle was the traitor. Kylo enraged used the force and snapped his neck. 

He then marched toward where General Hux and she would be. 

***

Hux looked over from the control panel and saw Kylo walking in with a murderous look. He wanted to swear under his breath and almost winced when he heard Kylo say in his mind.

 _I know who the traitor is..._ Kylo glowered.

Hux face became cold _Well don't kill it here..._ Hux thought back. 

_her...Pilot Janelle. She is obsessed with you..._ Kylo said not at all surprised that not only did Hux not show any emotion on his face, but immediately took charge. 

"Piliot Janelle gather your report for the the morning and join me in my office in 5 minutes. Supreme Leader I would like to show you a map I think you would be interested in." Hux said turning and striding off. 

Kylo didn't look at Janelle instead he followed General Hux until they were in lock step leaving the main area and into Hux office. 

Once the door slid shut Hux sighed "We can't kill her." He said. 

Kylo looked at him stunned "Why not! She has tried to kill Luna how many times. Almost killing me, almost killing you!" Kylo said 

General Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because she the daughter of the Grand Marshall" the last two words, dripping from his tongue in hatred. It was the last thing Snoke had done to Hux give a title he actually deserved to someone else. 

Kylo sneered Hux would of course align with the military structure "So be it but she will pay." Kylo said. 

"Yes I agree but first I had better contrive a plausible story about her cousin." Hux said looking at a report. 

The doors opened and Janelle stepped in a nervous smile on her face. 

"General H-" she didn't get any farther before Kylo was choking her. General Hux in the meantime has punched something into his console and the doors opened with two trooper guards walking in. 

"Cuff her" He said and they did. Kylo let go of the Force choke hold happy to hear her wheeze and cough. 

Walking over to her he took her datapad. "You are stripped of your pilot status and will await military trial for attempted murder and mass murder." He said coldly. 

Janelle coughing getting her breath back almost spit. "Murder of a civilian bitch that everyone knows you two are screw-" Hux reached out and grasped her jaw tightly leaning in.

"No attempted murder on the Supreme Leader on Uthean and Attempted Murder when you had the Luminous attacked and blown up. Mass murder of military abroad the Luminous." He said letting go of her jaw. 

Kylo almost nodded in agreement but stood still watching, he forgot how icy and vicious Hux could be. 

"Get her out of my sight" Hux snapped. The two storm troopers dragged her backwards 

"I did it for you!" She yelled pathetically "All of it was for you!" 

The doors shut. "We will have the trial here I'll send a message to the Grand Marshal to attend"

Hux said.

Kylo watched Hux "Let Luna know." Hux said and he sat down to start dictating a message for the Grand Marshall and Kylo left.


	29. Trial

Almost a week had passed and now Hux and Kylo found themselves waiting for the Grand Marshall to arrive. 

Kylo surveyed the docking area, everything was in order but then Hux did know how to run the military. 

The ship arrived and landed and they saw the Grand Marshall walk down. 

Hux kept his face neutral but Kylo knew he was seething, the man was old and definitely out of shape. 

Kylo eyes saw his Knights ship return and he felt some tension he didn’t even know leave his body. As he saw two of his knights and Luna come out walking towards him. 

“General Hux.” The Grand Marshal said. “Grand Marshal I hope you had a smooth flight here.” General Hux said his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Hmmm I would have preferred to have the trial on my planet.” The Grand Marshal said. 

Hux didn’t say anything but thought _…I would have preferred not to have a traitor on my ship at all…_

Luna walked up “Supreme Leader.” She said held out Book 2 to him. The two knights gave a slight bow and left. 

Kylo took the book. “General Hux” Luna said her eyes moving to look at the Grand Marshal.

“I am the Grand Marshal.” He said and Luna held out her hand he took it and kissed the back of her hand. 

“I am the Grand Uthean .” She said taking her hand back. 

_**Did you know she took the title?**_ Kylo asked Hux 

_**No I did not**_ Hux replied.

“If you will excuse me.” She said looking at Hux and Kylo and turned leaving. 

The Grand Marshall clearly watched her his eyes roaming over her body. “Quite lovely, who knew you even had taste in females, General Hux, I can see now why I am here.” He said 

Kylo hand started to curl into a fist otherwise he showed nothing on his face. He knew Hux report did not include his own relationship with Luna and clearly the Grand Marshal had not heard any gossip.

“I course will want to speak with her…privately…in my room.” The Grand Marshal said his intent clear he wanted to do more then talk. 

General Hux gave Kylo a warning glance. “Grand Marshall speaking of rooms please be my guest for a relaxing cup of tea, while we speak about the trial in my room.” General Hux said.

_Curious he changed plans…_ Thought Kylo following the two Military men.

Hux opened his doors ushering in the Grand Marshall. Kylo stepped in, sitting down. 

The Grand Marshall looked around but Hux room showed nothing of his personality then went to the table and sat down. 

Hux made the tea and set down a cup infront of the Grand Marshal and a cup for Kylo then a got a cup for himself. 

"Janelle will be found guilty and will return to our planet where she will be confined" The Grand Marshall said.

Kylo looked at the Grand Marshal "She was behind the destruction of the Luminous" He said trying not to break Hux's tea cup. 

The Grand Marshal looked at Kylo "And it has been replaced." He said nonchalantly lifted his cooled tea and drank it in two gulps. 

"As for the attempts well they didn't seem to work... General Hux turn the heat down in here it's as hot as Mustafar." The Grand Marshal said. 

"I suppose you wouldn't take it lightly if an attempted Murder happened to you." General Hux said.

The Grand Marshal laughed "To me? Now that funny." He said.

Hux gave a cold look "I find no humor in this." He drummed his fingers watching the Grand Marshal.

"How about you show me where my room is." The Grand Marshal said "I like a cold room and a warm bed, infact fetch that white haired beauty." He said standing up beads of sweat on his forehead. 

Kylo stared at the man then glanced at Hux who stayed seated. 

"Your room is too hot General Hux." Grand Marshal said 

"No General the temperature in my room has not changed it is the poison you ingested from my tea." General Hux said

_Ah I see..._ Kylo thought watching in interest and taking a sip of tea. 

"You what!?" The Grand Marshal said. 

Hux gave a small shrug "Do you really think I would let you near my wife." He said "It seemed much easier to just murder you." He said watching the General turn to go get medical.

_**Wife?!**_ Kylo asked 

_**Bondmate same thing without the ceremony**_ Hux replied back. 

Kylo froze the Grand Marshal in place who was now gasping. 

"How long before he is dead?" Kylo asked

Hux had not stopped drumming is finger "4 more" he said and on the forth drumming of his fingers the Grand Marshal was dead. 

"I guess he had a heart attack." Hux said standing up and ordered Medical to attend. 

Kylo stopped his Force and the Grand Marshal dropped to the floor. 

"And his daughter?" Kylo asked. 

General Hux brows rose slightly. "Guilty on all accounts sentenced to death." 

The trial was over.


	30. Leaving

Kylo woke with a start. _That was no dream..._ He thought turning his head gazing at Luna. 

Weeks had passed since the trial he shortly there after he had left to find the Third Book. He had been back this last week and Luna had stayed with him. He had come to terms with the odd relationship of sharing her. "Luna" He said softly his fingers lightly running along her shoulder. 

Luna opened her eyes and turned gazing at him. "Your leaving?" He asked.

"Yes I promised my people I would be there for at least one year." She said. 

"And then?" He asked. "Then I will be back for some time but as Grand Uthean I will have to go back all the time for periods of time." She said. 

"Then we should make the most of the time we have." Kylo said his hand sliding up into her hair and Luna gave a soft laugh. 

"Haven't we already." She said but moved to straddle him leaning down kissing his cheek along his scar. 

"Not yet. Your in for a long ride." He said as her lips hovered near his. 

"hmmm I can see...or should I say feel that" She said and kissed him deeply. 

***

Luna stood dressed as her door opened she closed her case and turned and gave General Hux a smile and walked over to him setting down her case. "I will miss you" she said softly and touched his cheek. 

"You will be back and I will be here." He said simply resting his forehead against her then kissed her softly. 

"I'll walk you to the dock" He said 

***

Once there Luna gazed at Armitage and he nodded and turned leaving her to Kylo.

Kylo walked with her his Knights already aboard to escort her. 

Luna looked at Kylo "I should not keep them waiting." She said.

Kylo gave a small nod as she started to turn away he stepped over and leaned down and whispered something in her ear. 

Her eyes grew wide and she turned to see him, a tall figure in black striding away. 

She turned and walked on the ship sitting down. 

She was leaving.


	31. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **20 Years Later**

The Luminous 2 came into view from lightspeed near the Supremacy. A small ship left and not long after docked. 

The Captain got out and an officer ran up "Captain-" She cut him off "Let me guess the Grand Marshal wants to see me immediately" She said sternly. "Yes Captain"

She strode off shoulder squared, it wasn't long before she was in the Grand Marshal office. He was sitting at his desk and looked up "Captain Report" He snapped and stood up pressing a button to darken his windows.

Turning he looked sternly at her as the window darkened so no one could see in, then smiled. "Hope" He said holding out his hands. 

Hope walked over and batting his hands away "You know you don't intimidate me father" She said hugging him. 

"I know" Armitage said hugging Hope. "Do you know how proud I am of you? Youngest Captain in the First Order" He said knowing those were words he had never heard from his own father and how important it was to say them. 

"Are you trying to make me cry" Hope said giving him a second hug then letting go. 

"You know I had nothing to do with your promotion it was General Belen" He said. 

"Yes but your the best role model to have." She said giving a infectious grin.

Armitage smiled "Shall we head to my Quarters and prepare for family dinner?" He said smoothing his outfit. 

Hope rolled her eyes "Did you have to ask" She said letting him straighten her hat. 

"Routine" He said and she added "hmmm and practice makes perfect" She added.

***  
Dawn opened the door to the training room and walked in. 

"Supreme Leader" she said. Kylo stood there looking at her calmly as he always did. 

As the door closed he said "Knight of Ren" and she didn't hesitate she ran over to him looking up. 

"I passed and they accepted me Father!" She said looking up at him. 

Kylo looked down "Are you hurt at all?" He asked reaching out to smooth her hair down. 

"Oh I'll have some bruises but otherwise no, They might be though" She said with a little wicked gleam in her eyes.

"My little trouble maker" Kylo said with pride. 

Dawn paused then smiled "Mother arrived." She said. 

Kylo nodded he already knew "Then we should go get cleaned up." He said. 

***

Luna walked down the hall way "I'm home" she always said and opened the door stepping in she saw Armitage and Hope making sure all the food was arranged on the table.

"Mother" Hope said and walked over embracing her. 

Luna studied her daughter taller than her, she had taken her hat off and let her hair down. 

"Hope" she said and kissed her cheek. "So your a Captain now." Luna said smiling. 

Hope smiled "Yes I'm following in Father footsteps." She said.

Armitage cleared his throat "Where's my greeting?" He asked studying Luna beauty always took his breath away. 

Luna let go of Hope and walked over kissed him lightly on the lips and ran her fingers along the side of his face. 

His hair still like a fiery sunset except the temples which had grey now. The angles of his face a bit sharper his jaw still strong and as she knew his body. 

"You'll get a greeting much later." She said and they heard Hope say "Ewww"

The doors hissed open and Dawn stepped in "Hope!" she exclaimed "Dawn!" Hope said back and the two girls ran to each other hugging fiercely they both were almost the same height though Hope was an inch taller. Both blessed with their fathers hair. 

Kylo stepped in his eyes meeting Luna's. 

Luna studied him he had some grey in his hair but other than that not much had changed as he walked over kissed her lightly then went to sit at the table.

She sat down at the table in her normal spot. Armitage on one side of her Kylo on the other then the girls.

Dawn Hux and Hope Skywalker. 

All those years ago Kylo had whispered into her ear as she left for the first time. "You will name our daughter Hope Skywalker." Hope did not have the Force and Kylo in his wisdom asked Armitage to raise her.

When Dawn was conceived Luna knew that exact moment Dawn was going to have the Force. And so likewise Armitage asked Kylo raised her. 

She bowed her head for a moment doing her normal thanks for the food but thought about how things had changed. Each of them had a duty Armitage to the First Order. Kylo to the First Order but also to his Knights. She to her people as Grand Uthean. 

But they also found they had a duty to one another.

As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little story of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. Repeat I am not a writer. I don't word count so my chapters may be short or way too long. And I may update quickly with a new chapter or take a couple of weeks. The plot is simple It's explore each characters sense of duty and how it changes or evolves due to events.


End file.
